The Rules of Atraction
by Elara-chan
Summary: Sakura gostava de Sai,mas Sai é gay e gosta de Naruto.Sakura desiste de Sai e passa a gostar de Sasuke,que viajou.Naruto não gosta de ninguem,mas sonha com a dona dos bilhetinhos roxos que são deixados no seu armario da faculdade.*contem Sexo/Droga
1. Prólogo

Bem, minha primeira fic, espero que curtam... Naruto não me pertence, e a historia é totalmente baseada no filme com o mesmo título: Regras da Atração. É bem Cult, quem não curte, não adianta ler, e quem curte... Espero que se divirtam. Não é no mundo ninja, se passa em uma faculdade, eles são jovens na faixa de 19 a 24 anos. E outros mais velhos.

Título: Regras da Atração.

Prólogo.

"Esta historia pode aborrecer você, mas não precisa ouvir, por que eu sempre soube que ia ser assim."

Sakura´s POV.

E foi naquele último ano, aliás, último final de semana... Numa sexta-feira de Dezembro em Konoha. Anos atrás quando eu era uma pessoa diferente. Estava tão bêbada, que acabei perdendo a virgindade. Achei que o cara fazia curso de artes-plásticas... Mas na verdade ele fazia cinema em outra faculdade que agora não me recordo o nome. Tava ali por causa da festa, e eu usava como sempre meu saião preto e uma blusa branca. Meus cabelos eram curtos... Lembro também que além de beber muito, eu fumava também. Usei uma maquiagem marcante naquele dia, lápis preto no olho, um batom que deixava meus lábios levemente avermelhados, uma pessoa atraente. Eu esperava muito daquela festa.

Apesar de estar ali com aquele carinha, na verdade eu estava de olho em outra pessoa: Sasuke Uchiha. Ele conversava com um amigo em outro canto na mesma sala que eu estava, e a música rolava bem agitada e alta... Li seus lábios e me pareceu que ele estava descrevendo algo sobre "garotas européias é só um jogo..." eu puxei o cara com quem conversava para mais perto de Sasuke, para poder ouvir o que ele falava e escutei a parte final, e ele dizia: "Sério cara, se você ficar em qualquer esquina, em qualquer grande cidade européia e perguntar para as garotas que passam se querem transar com você, pelo menos uma em cada vinte dirá sim." Nossa, esse papo me enjoou um pouco, mas pelo menos ele sabe contar... Ele fazia teatro e tinha recentemente chegado de uma longa viagem pela Europa. Ele parecia meio gay, tinha corpo bem trabalhado, olhos penetrantes e era sério demais, o que o deixava com um olhar muito sexy. Eu lembro que suspirei ao olhar ele atentamente... De forma discreta, é claro. Afinal, eu estava conversando com outra pessoa. Eu soltei a fumaça do cigarro... Uma pena é que Sasuke transava na verdade com Ino, minha colega de quarto. Ela passou pra ele alguma doença antes de o largar... Por sorte tinha cura. Como você acha que ela pegou? Simples: fiquei sabendo que ela tomou um porre e saiu andando bêbada pelo alojamento, só de sutiã e um short de dormir curtíssimo, e transou com o time de futebol todo nesse dia.

Hoje em dia ela é casada com um senador e tem 4 filhos. Com o tempo as coisas mudam, né?

- Então? Sabe de que filme eu estou falando? – o cara que eu tava conversando perguntou – foi enormemente creditado...

Ele continuou com a narrativa dele... De onde ele era mesmo? Não importa... Ele era uma boa cópia do Sasuke. Estávamos conversando em um sofá meio velho, esfarrapado. De quem era aquela casa? Coloquei mais um cigarro na boca...

- Com certeza viu o clássico Russo "O Homem Com Uma Câmera".

- Sim, sim.

Eu concordava com tudo... Das coisas que gostava e desgostava... Pensando que embora não fosse o Sasuke, era bonitinho.

- É bem realista, retrata da realidade...

Que comentário mais idiota da minha parte, do que ele estava falando afinal? Ainda era sobre o clássico Russo? Eu sabia que estava pronunciando errado o nome dos cineastas, lembrando dos atores errados, citando os cinegrafistas errados. O cara tava com uma câmera na mão e eu lembro de que nesse momento ele ligou e começou a me filmar, eu não liguei, afinal eu o queria...

- Vejo em você a mesma qualidade das atrizes dos filmes mudos... - Eu dei um sorriso. Isso era um elogio, certo? – Sério, já disseram o quanto você é linda?- Mais um sorriso, dessa vez mais largo. – Não, é serio, eu entendo de beleza, você é o sinônimo da palavra "natural". Errh... Ahh..

Ele perdeu a fala nesse e momento foi olhando para o lado e eu percebi que ele estava olhando para uma mulher qualquer. Acredito que o nome dela seja Sabaku no Temari, o irmão dela é um gostoso da vida. Ai, Gaara, tem o mais velho, só que ele já era formado. O cara que tava comigo olhava os peitos dela de forma descarada na minha frente, e ela retribuía o olhar de forma confiante, por que sabia que por debaixo daquelas roupas estava usando um sutiã preto com calcinha de renda preta... E eu não.

- Desculpa... É... Do que estávamos falando? – Muito engraçado da parte dele se importar em olhar para mim nessa hora, mas eu tinha uma 2º coisa muito melhor.

- Tenho maconha no meu quarto...

Bingo... Dei um sorriso de canto. O segurei pela mão e o conduzi até o quarto. Em nenhum momento ele largou a câmera, o levei ate um dos alojamentos onde tinha a outra parte da festa e eu nem havia percebido, mas Sasuke também foi para aquele lado. Subindo as escadas entramos em um quarto... Na verdade não era o meu, e sim de uma amiga.. TenTen, ela tinha ido passar o final de semana na casa do namorado, Neji... E a essa hora provavelmente era deveria estar engolindo o DNA dele, se é que vocês me entendem. Sentamos na cama e o cara não parava de me filmar. Eu me senti meio tonta e o mundo girou ao meu redor, na verdade não tinha maconha ali e se tivesse eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava, afinal o quarto não era meu. Eu fechei os olhos para ver se a tontura parava, mas acho que ele achou isso sexy, por que nesse momento ele me deu um beijo leve. Deu pra perceber que ele estava pouco ligando se tinha ou não maconha ali... A tontura não passou, e de repente, tudo ficou escuro.

Eu acho que desmaiei naquela hora... Quando voltei a mim, ele estava fazendo sexo comigo, ele não sabia que eu era virgem e aquilo doía, não muito, uma dor fina, bem diferente do que eu imaginava. Não era agradável também, estava numa posição ridícula, de quatro, apoiada com o rosto, só com o traseiro pra cima... Pelo menos ele foi no buraco certo, fazia movimentos dentro de mim e percebi por que meu corpo ia um pouco pra frente e pra trás. Foi quando ouvi outra voz dentro do quarto.

- Agora quero que transe com ela como Ron Jeremy.

Não faço a mínima idéia de quem era o cara anunciado. Só sei o que o peso da cama se deslocou e eu percebi que o cara atrás de mim não era o estudante de cinema com quem eu conversava, era outra pessoa. Dei uma olhada... Meu Deus, era alguém da faculdade, eu havia perdido a virgindade com Inuzuka Kiba, ele gemia alto, parecia um cachorro com mal-agouro. Ótimo... Isso não teria acontecido com Sasuke, ele teria me tomado em seus braços fortes, com delicadeza, me despido silenciosamente e com habilidade, tirado meu sutiã com graça e naturalidade e provavelmente, não teria doído. Deveria ter me entregado para o Sasuke quando tive a oportunidade.

A porta nesse momento abriu de forma estrondosa e por ela entrou Sasuke com um barril imenso de cerveja com um sorriso no rosto, achando graça de tudo.

- Ei Shikamaru, preciso guardar isso aí, ok? – ele disse de forma natural, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. O cara que enfiava em mim riu junto com ele.

- Tira isso daí, ta atrapalhando minha filmagem. – Sasuke foi rolando o barril até um canto do quarto. - Caralho, já disse, sai daí, vai estragar meu filme.

Acho que nesse momento Kiba ia gozar, será que usou camisinha? Não sei... Pelo menos grávida não fiquei, tomei o remédio do dia seguinte. Mas infelizmente não foi só o gozo que chegou, o cara vomitou em cima de mim. Nossa, nunca me senti tão humilhada.

- Cara, que nojo! – Sasuke disse de forma irônica e saiu rindo do quarto.

- Que nada, agora ficou melhor, mais real. – disse Shikamaru.

Eu quis muito chorar, mas talvez fosse pior, fiquei na minha e esperei que tudo aquilo acabasse.

... Eu sempre soube que ia ser assim.

-

Sai´s POV

Eu conversava com dois garotos, que me olhavam de forma retardada.

- Tenho a sensação de que está faltando um impulso na minha vida. Está passando tudo tão depressa que o tempo parece parar.

Às vezes nem eu acredito nas bobagens que saem da minha boca, mas o dois a minha frente: Shino e Kabuto fingem entender o que falo. Enquanto falo, sabe-se lá de quê, meus olhos percorrem o salão e minha boca permite que pensamentos saiam do meu cérebro e deslizem sobre minha língua como balas. Imagino todas as coisas na vida que nunca aconteceram e todas as coisas que podiam acontecer. Eu encarava enquanto pensava nisso, o meu alvo de maior paixão, ele caminhou até o outro lado do salão, me ignorando como sempre... Encaro os dois calouros a minha frente... Depois de pouco pensar olho o mais bonitinho... É, ele servia.

- Cara, eu gosto dessa música. - falou Kabuto com um sorriso idiota no rosto, era uma música gay, com toda certeza.

- Você tem Ecstasy?

- Isso faz seu fluido espinhal correr de trás para frente- Shino terminou de falar sobre algo, eu ri fingindo que tinha ouvido tudo.

- Talvez eu tenha no meu quarto... - Kabuto se pronunciou novamente.

- Você está afim, certo? – eu perguntei para Shino... Ele pareceu meio sem jeito – Ninguém está te forçando, eu nem sei por que estou tentando te convencer. Vamos nessa? – olhei para Kabuto.

Estávamos no quarto dele. Ele levantou da cama... Com uma cara de muito louco.

- Acho que está fazendo efeito...

- Eu também sinto a mesma coisa... - Mentira, na verdade eu não sentia porra nenhuma.

Levantei-me da cadeira que estava e me aproximei da cama, sentei bem ao lado dele... Ele tava realmente viajando, segurava a bola de futebol. Resolvi então começar a tentar meu jogo, passei de leve a mão no abdômen dele, puxei um pouco a camisa e passei a mão na nuca dele e o puxei para um beijo, que foi retribuído, mas acho que ele se tocou do que estava fazendo e me deu um empurrão.

- QUAL É A TUA? - ele foi um pouco pra trás e acabou derrubando umas latinhas secas, fazendo maior barulho. Assustado, ele me segurou pela camisa e me derrubou no chão. Odeio bichas encubadas.

- Sesculpa, eu pensei que fosse gay!

- Não sou, sua bichinha! Vai tomar no cú!

Ele chutou meu saco na hora... Nossa, dor alucinante, essa. Filho de uma puta.

- Tem certeza que não é? Percebi uma certa homossexualidade em você. - Eu não tava nem aí, queria provocar a bicha encubada. Ele me pareceu irritado e ficou vermelho.

- SAI DAQUI SEU VIADO!

Dessa vez ele me carregou e me botou pra fora do quarto. Nossa, de onde saiu a força? Ele me jogou no corredor dos alojamentos, olhou para o lado e viu que umas meninas estavam olhando.

- Eu não sou gay! Sorte a sua eu não matar você. – dito isso, ele cuspiu em mim.

Respirei fundo e puxei um cigarro... Sorte não tem nada haver com isso. Tudo está predeterminado. O destino manifesto. Você não pode para no tempo, ou fazer o oceano submergir o mundo. Nem fazer com que a lua saia de sua órbita. Acredite se quiser, mas três meses depois, esse mesmo cara teve um caso com um amigo meu e em um ano virou uma bicha louca e se dizia impotente. As meninas do corredor me olharam com nojo... Putas. Meu saco doía.

... Sorte não tem nada haver com nada.

Naruto´s POV

Eu tava quebrado nesse dia, tinha levado porrada. E vi de forma triste, a gata dos meus sonhos puxando um cara pra ir pro quarto... Sakura. Olhei para a carta de amor em papel roxo e tinta prateada na minha mão e rasguei em pedacinhos, nada mais me importava. Eu me sinto entorpecido enquanto deixo de lado o passado e me sinto ansioso pelo futuro. Ah, sim... Eu tava com uma garrafa de alguma bebida bem forte na mão, não me recordo qual... Dei um belo gole nesse momento. Às vezes faço de conta que sou um vampiro, e na verdade não preciso fazer de conta, por que é isso que sou... Um vampiro emotivo. Passei a acreditar nisso, que vampiros existem, que eu nasci assim, que eu me alimento das emoções reais de outras pessoas. Olhei fixamente para um gata perto da mesa de sinuca, minha presa da noite. Quem será? Ela também me lançou um olhar, e eu com um sorriso safado me aproximo dela.

- Você não me é estranho, não nos conhecemos?

- Não - Acho que transei com ela no início do semestre, em alguma festa... Anko.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Jiraya. – Eu menti, lembrei de um tio tarado.

- Mesmo? Você está no ultimo ano?

- Não, eu sou calouro. – Ela parecia meio bêbada já, dava pra levar no bico.

- Nossa, pensei que fosse mais velho.

- Nada eu sou calouro... Jiraya. – Às vezes me pergunto como eu mudei de um garoto hiper-ativo, extravagante para um cara sínico e safado. Ela mordeu os lábios, em puro sinal de convite, e parece que chupa bem... Então vamos às opções. Primeira: saio agora, volto para meu quarto, toco um pouco de violão, entro em algum site pornô para me masturbar. E vou dormir. Segunda: encho a cara com Chouji, Gaara e Rock Lee. Terceira: a levo a um restaurante, como, e depois largo ela lá com a conta. Mas os lábios dela estão fazendo um segundo convite, então eu posso levá-la ao meu quarto. O Rock Lee não esta lá mesmo, fico chapado e transo com ela.

- Então, o que você acha? – Horas, o que eu acho? Por que não? DatteBayo...

Ela me seguiu até o quarto, como se soubesse o que ia acontecer... Nervosa demais, surpresa demais com o que ia acontecer... Não falou nada. Eu tremia de excitação e deixei a chave cair antes de abrir a porta, entramos e ela sentou na cama. Peguei meu violão e toquei uma música minha e depois toquei uma romântica qualquer, para deixar um clima legal, cantei baixinho, lenta e suavemente, ela ficou comovida e começou a chorar. Depois disso, não sei o como, mas acho que foi o ecstasy, ela com certeza tava chapada, talvez tenha pensado que me amava. Quando a beijei fiquei logo excitado, ela chorava, mas deixou que tirasse sua roupa, tinha um cheirinho doce, não sei de quê. Era gostosinha, mas quando enfiei o dedo nela, não senti nada, ela tava excitada? Bom... Tava gemendo, quem se importa? Na verdade eu me importo... Não gosto muito disso, não quis falhar com a moça, mas estava faltando algo e eu não fazia mínima idéia do que era. Comecei a transar com ela, ela gemia e eu sabia que não era tudo isso. Antes de gozar me toquei que...

... Não lembrava a última vez que tinha transado sóbrio.

Continua...

Bem, primeiro capítulo, apresentando os personagens... Amo o Sasuke, mas achei melhor deixar ele como o "cachorro" da história, afinal achei muito mais legal colocar a Sakura, o Naruto e o Sai como principais. Não sou fã de yaoi, por isso não vai ser nada pesado... Minha primeira fic, tô um pouco nervosa... x

Eu acesso o site de a mais de 4 anos.. li vários fic´s de SCC..e de outros animes... atualmente estou lendo os fic de Naruto.

Agradeço desde já a minha irmã que revisa minhas fic.

Ja Ne...


	2. A festa no Limite do Mundo

Bem...segunda capitulo. Agradeço a Boro q me mandou Reviews e a Haruno- Sakura19. Não gosto muito de deixar comentários aqui na fic...pq me chateio quando mais da metade da pág é só resposta de Reviews..então vou apenas citar o nome das pessoas.. ok? Bem, só pra explicar...o prólogo é o final da historia . agora vou voltar para o começo do ano..e vcs vão ver como cada personagem foi parar daquele jeito. E no prólogo foi tudo narrado na primeira pessoa, agora eu vou narrar xP. Espero q estejam gostando...boa leitura..

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. E a historia é totalmente baseada no filme Regras da Atração.

Capitulo 1: A festa no Limite do Mundo.

Fim dos primeiros tempos de aula, pausa para um breve almoço, alguns alunos saiam apressados indo em direção a lanchonete, outros se juntavam com os amigos no jardim da faculdade. Entre eles se encontrava Naruto, que estava deitado em baixo de uma árvore, dormindo e de porre, ele não havia ido pra aula, pois saiu bêbado de uma festa e apenas se deitou ali para curtir o nascer do sol. Não notava o bichinho de subia por sua face. Toda faculdade é assim, uma mistura de jovens de formas diferentes, querendo ser diferentes, uns fazem brincadeiras infantis demais, talvez pra mostrar que ainda tem senso de humor, outros já eram mais sérios, fingido entender que já eram adultos e precisavam ser algo na vida.

Sai adorava começo de ano, muitos calouros, pobre pessoas que não sabiam ainda o que os aguardavam, novas descobertas, boas e ruins. Ele não ligava e naquele momento ele estava mais interessado em encontrar um bom lugar afastado para se dedicar a única coisa que ele amava sem hipocrisia, a pintura. Fazia faculdade de artes e gostava de desenhar, ficava horas a fio, fumando um pouco para não ficar tão tenso, afinal pintar exigia esforço.

Sakura não era má aluna, era séria quando se tratava dos estudos, mas não era metida a adulta, gostava de uma boa brincadeira, mas não era infantil. Tinha um estilo próprio, muito diferente da sua colega de quarto, Ino. Ela saia agora de um prédio e se dirigia a outro, uma coisa que adotou pra se foi o meio de locomoção, muitos achavam estranho, uma menina de saiam preto até a canela, uma blusa verde musgo de gola alta e sem manga e uma boina preta, ela carregava na mão um sapato baixo pois usava nesse momento um tênis enorme de skatista, pois para andar de skate tinha que ter um sapado próprio, e era assim que ela andava por toda a faculdade, poupava tempo e energia.

Os irrigadores do jardim foram ligados e Naruto foi obrigado a acordar. Levantou-se assustado, afinal, como havia parado ali? E ainda tinha umas latas de cerveja por perto, bem estava vivo, isso que importa. Percebeu imediatamente a fome, e rumou para a lanchonete. Ao chegar lá foi direto para a fila com o prato na mão, ele estava com olho fixo no prato e apenas viu quando alguém colocou algo estranho e grudento nele, ele olhou com uma cara de nojo para a comida e olhou para quem o serviu, uma garota um tanto tímida, pois assim que ele olhou ela baixou a cabeça. Ele tem um sorriso de canto de forma bastante debochada e ela serviu uma porção de algo que talvez fosse comestível, por que as lanchonetes de faculdade são sempre assim? Afinal eles pesam o que? As pessoas estudam ali e sabiam que aquilo não era nem um pouco saudável. Tinham que ter energia, pois estavam ali aprendendo algo que seriam quase que para a vida toda. Mas não era isso que Naruto pensava, na verdade ele tinha nojo da comida, apenas isso, ele foi andando com o prato até perto do lixo e despejou todo conteúdo ali.

- se for pra comer lixo, prefiro Lámen..dattebayo.

Como a boa aluna que era, Sakura chegou um pouco cedo na sala de aula, apenas para ver algo escrito no quadro negro: "Minha esposa me trocou pelo meu assistente. AULAS CANCELADAS". Ela sentiu até vontade rir, imaginava a cara do pobre professor, pelo menos agora tinha tempo livre, ela pegou a mochila e foi andando para algum lugar, qualquer um onde os pés a levassem. O skate já estava no armário. Andando um pouco viu de longe o ex-namorado, ele pintava algo como sempre fumando, maldito vicio que aprendeu com ele. Ele não foi uma pessoa ruim, foi muito bom em contar a ela que a traia com um dos veteranos, pelo menos não foi com algum calouro, incrível como ele tinha tara por essas criaturas, ele induzia e muitas vezes conseguia manipular eles. Não tinha raiva, afinal pouco depois do namoro terminado ela conheceu Sasuke Uchiha, um garoto ótimo e muito apaixonado por ela, infelizmente ele teve que viajar, antes de ir, ele tentou transar com ela, mas sendo meio paranóica com essas coisas ela decidiu se guardar para quando ele voltasse da viagem, como se fosse um motivo a mais pra ele voltar pra ela.

Naruto foi a seu quarto tomar um banho, assim que entrou viu seu companheiro de quarto, Rock Lee, ele fazia flexão, era um cara meio doidão, retardado demais, mas era boa gente.

-Yo Naruto, não foi para os primeiros tempos, Gai-sensei perguntou por você!

Naruto fazia Educação Física junto com Rock Lee.

- Eu fui para uma festa ontem e perdi a hora, não quis incomodar você voltando de madrugada, por isso esperei o sol nascer, mas peguei no sono.

- Puxa, obrigado por pensar em mim, você sabe como eu fico quando perco o sono.

Lee continuou fazendo seus exercícios, era um cara de dedicado. Naruto não tinha nada contra o companheiro de quarto, mas não gostava de ter que dar satisfação a ninguém, inventou uma desculpa que sabia que ele engoliria, na verdade não fazia mínima idéia de como tinha ido para em baixo da arvore. Ele lembrou-se de algo e ficou mais animado apesar do porre, foi logo para o banheiro tomar um belo banho. Depois de arrumado foi direto ao prédio onde ficam as caixas de correio, ele sabia que muito provavelmente sua admiradora deveria ter deixado uma nova carta.

No caminho ele seguia reto, sem olhar para os lados, se fosse mais atento perceberia os olhares das pessoas, ele era bonito, chamava atenção. Mal reparou nas duas meninas que cochichavam sobre ele e na outra que passou bem ao lado dele saindo do prédio. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou a chave da sua caixa de correio, abriu-a e deu um imenso sorriso, lá estava a carta de papel roxo e caneta de tinta prateada. Foi logo a um lugar discreto onde poderia ler em paz, ao abrir não esperava a chuva de purpurina que caiu que com certeza iria ficar um bom tempo na sua blusa.

- hehehe, muito engraçadinha ela dattebayo.

Na hora de desdobrar a carta foi com cuidado e mais purpurina saiu de lá. Ansioso começou a ler:

"_Peguei você!! Agora você é meu pelo resto do dia, da semana, do mês, do ano, da vida. Adivinhou quem sou eu? As vezes acredito que sim, pois sinto muitas vezes em meio a multidão o teu olhar sobre mim. Você tem medo de dizer o que sente? Quero gemer e me contorcer com você, quero beijar tua boca e te puxar para mim e dizer o quanto te amo enquanto faço um striper. Te amo tanto que chega a doer, quero matar cada baranga com quem você anda, gosta mesmo delas? Ou é apenas sexo? Elas são tão chatas e impudicas, dão pra qualquer um e você não é qualquer um, você é meu. A semente do amor germina e se não ficarmos juntos...vou arder completamente sozinha."_

Naruto nunca pensou que alguém fosse ter tanta admiração por ele, quem em sã consciência olharia pra ele? Aquilo lhe aquecia, era um cara sem escrúpulos que só fazia merda. Na verdade ainda não sabia quem era a tal admiradora, mas pelo menos sabia que ela estava sempre perto dele, para ele olhá-la...ah se curiosidade mata-se. Resolveu então sai do mundo dos sonhos, depois pensava na dona dos bilhetes, agora tinha um compromisso serio, iria de moto na casa de uma pessoa, sabia que era errado mas o fazia, se seu professor soubesse contaria para seu tio, mas valia correr o risco.

Não demorou muito e chegou em uma casa relativamente grande. Estacionou e desceu, entrou na casa sem cerimônia, olhou em volta e viu ali uma mulher grávida com uma garrafa de cerveja seca na mão, Karin. Um homem um tanto grande sentado em uma poltrona lendo algo em uma revista, Juugo. Olhou para a mesa e lá estava quem procurava, Orochimaru, ele separava um pó branco em sacolas.

- olá...

- vai ter que vender essa sua moto. – disse Orochimaru antes que Naruto terminasse a frase.

- horas, por quê?

-cadê o meu dinheiro, garoto? – Naruto com a maior cara de pau levantou os braços como se mostrasse que não fazia idéia.

- aceita cartão?

- não tem graça nenhuma isso. – Orochimaru estava tão próximo de si que Naruto mal percebeu quando aplicou-lhe um golpe fazendo seu braço parar atrás das costas – e isso?? Você acha engraçado? Aprendi no exercito, você sabe como se defender, garoto? Se eu quebrar agora teu braço você não tem como usar uma arma.

- não sou seu inimigo! E não tenho arma nenhuma! – Naruto sabia que se não arranjasse logo uma desculpa, Orochimaru ia quebrar seu braço.

- E é só por isso que eu ainda te dou prazos para me pegar. – ele soltou o braço e Naruto. Que logo colocou a mão sobre o ombro dolorido pela torção. Orochimaru foi até a mesa e pegou um pouco do pó e chegou a carreirinha. – você quer coca, garoto?

- hum..quero sim! É só pra isso que ainda venho aqui e também por que te devo. – ele ainda massageava o ombro.

- então vai comprar seu merda. Saia dessa casa e só volte quando tiver com meu dinheiro.

- tem uma orgia hoje na irmandade K12 – ele viu Orochimaru interessado – uns calouros querem coca e eles podem pagar uma nota! O que você acha?

- quer saber o que eu acho?? Acho que você e a porra dos seus amiguinhos ricos são um bando de filhos de puta e você me deve uma puta grana. É isso que eu acho. Quer pó? Então paga a minha grana, vá se fuder.

- calma Orochimaru, não fica tenso! – ele havia aprendido muito bem com o tio a como manter a calma, ele era na verdade muito agitado, mas nessa situação tinha que pensar rápido, ou ia sair com um belo tiro na cabeça, pois nesse momento Orochimaru pegava a arma que estava na mesa e apontava bem perto do seu rosto.

- não ficar tenso? Você me deve uma puta grana! E você e seus amiguinhos vão voltar para suas vidas ricas e boas e eu fico aqui sem a porra da grana!

- sai dessa, não sou como esse babas ricos! Eu trabalho pra pagar a faculdade, meu tio trabalha numa fazenda no interior e trabalha duro pra me ajudar aqui. E talvez eu tenha que sair da faculdade, minha tia está muito doente, vamos precisar do dinheiro pra comprar remédios!

-oh, verdade? – dava pra ver que Orochimaru não acreditava em nenhuma palavras, mas ele não estava errado, Naruto não conhecia os pais, mas morava com o tio que era dono de uma grande fazenda e a tia dirigia um hospital, eram muito bem de vida, mandaram ele para aquela faculdade para ser alguém e se tornar mais independente, o dinheiro que mandavam não era o bastante para ele, por isso traficava para dentro da faculdade todo aquele pó, ele não cheirava, nem gostava de fumar.- você não tem grana alguma?

- não! Eu trabalhei o verão todo pra pagar esse semestre da faculdade. Por favor cara! Posso fazer esse calouros pagarem uma nota preta pela coca...eles estão loucos por droga! Eu distribui no campos pra você. Você sabe que precisa de mim!

- Preste bem atenção seu garoto! Preciso tanto de você quanto preciso de um cú no meu cotovelo!! Isso é o tanto que preciso de você! Posso conseguir outro distribuidor! O que acha Juugo?

-Acho que você precisa cheirar menos...e para de andar com essa arma pra cima e pra baixo, tira ela de cima da mesa. Deixa o garoto em paz antes que ele mije nas calças.

Todos na sala riram, menos Naruto.

- você sabe, né? Estou apenas brincando com você, garoto. Quanto você acha que pode lucrar com esses garotos riquinhos? – Orochimaru tinha dessas de variação de humor, muitas vezes o pó lhe subia a mente.

- depende de quanta droga está diluída.

- diluída?? Viu isso Juugo, o cara me deve e ainda quer pergunta se minha coca é diluída...ela é, Juugo? – Orochimaru perguntou isso com muita ironia.

- claro que não, é a mais fresca. O que há com você, garoto?

- consigo então 20 acima do valor do mercado!

- não...eu quero 50 a cima...isso sim é uma boa matemática! Então, acho que temos um acordo. Agora vai trabalhar!!

Naruto pegou a coca que precisava e saiu dali, foi por muito pouco que Orochimaru não enfiou uma bala na sua cabeça! Tinha que conseguir a grana ou tava fudido. Decidiu passar no quarto de um dos clientes que ainda lhe devia. Bateu na porta do quarto e não escutou nenhuma resposta, abriu a porta e meteu a cabeça e viu ali, jogado em uma cama Deidara. O cara tava viajando, pois estava de cueca e meia, com as luzes apagadas e uma lanterna na mão. Naruto sentou em uma cadeira e ficou observando.

- As vezes...- Começou Deidara – um minuto dura...horas! e as vezes uma hora simplesmente explode! Buummm...

Naruto passou a mão no rosto como quem pede paciência.

- eu vejo tudo de maneira diferente, por isso não uso relógio! – ele enfiou o dedo no nariz, olhou e esfregou em algum canto da cama. - é tudo tão subjuntivo.

- Deidara, você me deve 500 paus. Quero logo a grana.

- olha como não tenho relógio no quarto! Não gosto de ver o tempo passar e ver que fico velho a cada suspiro. É por isso que eu fumo, pois cada dragada mais profunda retardada meu envelhecimento. E tudo parece explodir em cores. Não sou escrevo do tempo. – Deidara tirava uma meia de cheirava, fez uma careta e a jogou em algum canto, ele olhou para o lado e viu uma seringa, ele a levantou em direção a luz da lanterna, deu duas batidas e injetou depois entre o dedão do pé e o dedo médio. Aquilo pareceu ter efeito anestésico nele. – Oh meu Deus...como tudo explode em cores, em arte...a arte é uma explosão, o tempo não me pega!

- ei caralho!! – Naruto deu um chute na cama a balançando.Deidara pareceu desperta de um transe! – Presta atenção seu bastardo, eu quero minha grana, por que se não eu vou me fuder e adeus todo pó que você consegue através de mim!

- quem? Que porra de aula? Nunca ouvi falar de pó que explode!

- da pra parar de viajar um segundo?? – Naruto já estava ficando exaltado, odiava esses caras que agiam feito retardados quando ficavam chapados.

- vai embora, para de me fazer perder segundos com você... – deidara virou para o lado pegando uma clarineta e um cigarro, acendeu o cigarro e tragou, colocou o cigarro no umbigo e começou a soltar fumaça enquanto tocava na clarineta.- eu vo te dar a grana, mas não estraga minha viagem!!

Naruto levantou-se muito irado, olhou em volta e viu ali a carteira de Deidara, ele abriu e viu duas notas de cem, pegou e guardou no bolso, saiu. Ainda ia pegar o resto da grana.

Aquela noite ia rolar uma festa e Sai não estava muito interessado, queria apenas encontrar alguém, ele olhava a sua volta e forma apática como se tudo fosse igual, seus olhou pousaram em um cara que estava perto do barril de cerveja. Ele derrubou a cerveja do seu copo antes de chegar perto da pessoa, e foi mexendo seu corpo de acordo com a música, a festa foi realizada em alguma parte dentro da mata, todas as festas do campos eram assim, em lugares inusitados, com os temas mais diversos, canela clareira os universitários ergueram um enorme boneco de madeira e palha e tacaram fogo dele, Sai se aproximou da pessoa.

- oi Shino, como vai?- Shino olhou para ele com o rosto serio.

- não muito bem e você?

- também não vou muito bem, vamos conversar? – Sai fingia estar dançando pra dizer que estava curtindo a festa, ele encheu o copo de cerveja

- Sobre o que exatamente você quer conversar?

- horas...sobre o que está acontecendo.- ele se aproximou um pouco de Shino.

- ei ei...- Shino o empurrou com um braço. – Eu te avisei...lembra-se? Não curto isso!

- Eu sei , Eu sei...hehehe, pera ai? Do que você me avisou?- Sai deu um de seus sorrisos mais falsos e se aproximou de novo.

- eu te avisei, sai de perto! – ele empurrou mais uma vez Sai. Shino saiu andando para o outro lado.

- Ei, espera ai Shino – Sai sabia que se insistisse conseguiria, ele olhou para o copo de cerveja, estava afim de curtir tudo sobriu, jogou novamente o conteúdo do copo e deixou de lado.- não seja medroso, tudo fica bem depois.

- Sai daqui, eu to te avisando! O que há com você? Tem algum problema? Fica longe de mim.

Enquanto isso uma mulher loira veio se aproximando ajeitando os cabelos.

- algum problema, shino? – a mulher o abraçou por traz...era Ino.- você e o Sai juntos assim...fico com ciúmes.

- Não, nada! Vocês dois se conhecem?

- Ele é ex da minha colega de quarto..como vai Sai?

-Muito bem... – Sai ficou apenas parado olhando a vadia da Ino se esfregar em Shino, ele sabia que ela estava mostrando que venceu, por dentro ele queria arrancar a cabeça dela, mas não perderia a calma.

-Shino, pra mim chega de festa hoje? Que tal a gente ir logo pro seu alojamento? O Kiba vai fica a noite todinha aqui, combinei tudo com ele...- shino parecia gostar da idéia.

- não quer se juntar a festa, Sai?

- Não, acho que ele não quer Ino!

- por que não? Seria tão divertido!

- não, ele vai procurar algo.

- tudo bem então...tchau Sai...tenha mais sorte na próxima vez.

Shino foi se afastando com Ino, tocando na bunda dela, ele inda olhou pra trás e mandou um cotoco para Sai, que apenas riu em deboche. Naruto vinha chegando na festa, foi cumprimentado pelo professor Kakashi, que estava com os braços em cima de duas alunas, ele não correspondeu ao comprimento e também não reparou na menina que tentou se aproximar dele. Ele estava com muita raiva de Deidara. Tinha que beber, ele passou na frente de uma pessoa e começou a encher seu copo no barril.

- Claro , pode passar na frente! – a pessoa disse com ironia, e naruto limitou-se a olhar. – Naruto Uzumaki, certo?

- Certo...e você é o Sai, certo?

- sim sou...

- aquela ali não é a Ino com o Shino?

-sim...eu fiz uma competição com ela..e ela ganhou..não importa, existem outras pessoas mais interessantes.

- hum..você é como eu então! – Sai deu um sorriso de canto, havia entendido bem? – Merda, acabou a cerveja! Queria uma caixa de cerveja agora! To com fome! – ele olhou para o outro lado.

- que tal comida mexicana?

- o quê? – na verdade não tinha falado com ele...estava pensando alto.

- no El Sombreno.

- Ta fechado a muito tempo ali.- Naruto continuou a olhar para os lugares a sua volta, sem prestar atenção em Sai.

- qual tal amanhã a noite? Eu pago...

- ah sei lá! Por sua conta?

- com toda certeza- Sai estava achando que conseguira conquistar atenção do loiro a sua frente.

- Dattebayo...- Naruto nem se quer olhou para Sai...ele foi andando olhando a volta ainda, tinha que encontrar alguém legal ali.

- ok, então te vejo amanhã!- Sai festejava por dentro, afinal Naruto era alvo de muitas mulheres, entre elas, Ino.

Naruto não respondeu, nem confirmou o convite. Nesse momento o grande boneco caia, depois de tanto pegar fogo, foi ao chão, chegou ao seu limite.

Continua...


	3. A Festa da Vespera de Sabado a Noite

Notas da autora: Eu to demorando a escrever pq quero me inspirar para criar mais cenas..Geralmente as inspirações vêm quando estou voltando pra casa de ônibus xP uahuahuuhaua....

Mais uma vezz....agradeço a Boro e Haruno-Sakura19.... só tenho 4 Reviews...

Vamos ao capitulo....

Capitulo 2: A Festa da Véspera da Festa de Sábado a Noite.

Depois daquela louca festa, com muita droga, professores pedófilos, bebida liberada... de onde vinha tudo aquilo? Quem patrocinava as festas? Eram os mauricinhos da Faculdade, gostavam de se exibir e tudo mais. Sakura até gostava de festas, mas no dia seguinte tinha aula extra de sábado, por fim, resolveu ir para seu quarto e dormir.

Exatamente as 07:00 da manhã o despertador tocou, o quarto não era muito grande, era aconchegante, duas camas, computador, banheiro, dois armários, uma das camas estava intocada, como se ninguém tivesse dormido ali, já a outra, que tinha lençóis roxos, um tufo de cabelo rosa e uma mão tentando encontrar inutilmente o ser irritante que produzia aquele alarme infernal. Não é que ela amasse estudar, e fosse uma super nerd, é que era mais fácil assim levar a vida boa que planejava para si, estudar agora, aproveitar depois. Talvez se as pessoas pensassem assim o mudo poderia ser melhor, mais ai seria sem graça, é bom saber q você é exceção a regra, quando ela estiver aproveitando os bons frutos do seu estudo, esses outros festeiros estarão sendo cobradores de ônibus. Levantou e olhou a sua volta, localizou o alarme e o desligou, chegou perto do seu som e ligou, a música era bem calma, para relaxar , Paranoid Android – RadioHead, há..como ela gostava daquela música. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, um banho ia fazer melhorar mais ainda o seu animo, após o banho colocou um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã simples, enrolou o cabelo na toalha e foi escovar os dentes, ela já havia usado aparelho na época da escola e agora cuidava muito bem dos dentes, procurou depois uma roupa confortável, colocou uma calça que ficava frouxa da cintura pra baixo, uma blusa branca com umas folhas verdes estampada, colocou os chinelos e a boina verde. Pegou seu maço de cigarro, colocou na bolsa, o cabelo ela penteou o jogou pra frente e pra trás e pronto. Ao sair do quarto deu de cara com Ino, que claramente estava de ressaca.

- Como você consegue sair tão cedo? – Sakura rir um pouco

-Eu tenho aula!

-Hoje é sábado.

Ela riu mais ainda, com certeza quando chegasse Ino estaria desmaiada na cama e ela teria que tomar todo cuidado possível. Estava acostumada com a maneira de ser da companheira, não era má pessoa, só era vadia. Ao sair pro campos acendeu um cigarro, maldito habito, ainda iria perder esse vicio. Foi andando calmamente, não tinha pressa, pois sabia que o professor iria se atrasar, ele sempre dava um jeito! E nunca tinha uma boa desculpa. Entrou no prédio e subiu o primeiro lance de escada, deu bom dia ao zelador, estava tudo vazio, sua voz ecoava pelo prédio. Ao chegar no andar da sua sala ela viu um corredor imenso, sua mente viajou para dentro de um filme de terror, riu do próprio pensamento, entrou na sua sala e viu algo que temia, ta certo que o professor de atrasava, mas isso não quer dizer que nenhum aluno estaria ali a espera dele, ela jogou a mochila em cima da carteira e olhou a sua volta, o que quer que tivesse acontecido estava claro que não haveria aula. Mais que Droga, por que aquele professor sempre atrapalhava tudo? Havia acordado cedo, tomado banho com água congelada e não tinha aula. Ela bufou, jogou as mochilas na costas e saiu. Andou mais um pouco e entrou na sala dos professores, e lá estava ele, sentado na cadeira todo torto dormindo, provavelmente foi havia ido para a festa do Limite do Mundo. Ela olhou de forma debochada pra ele, e colocou a mão da cintura, aproximou-se devagar e quis rir da cara bêbada dele, mas se controlou, olhou o cinzeiro e viu o cigarro não apagado, o pegou e levou a boca, era de menta. Ela olhou a sua volta e viu no quadro negro uma poesia de Shakspeare, como gostava de poesia, era só por isso que ainda tentava ver a aula do professor Kakashi, ele era incrível, mas era um pedófilo, pegava as alunas e bebia excessivamente. Ela riu mais ainda quando ele começou a murmurar algo, deu mais uma tragada e o gosto da menta lhe arrepiou toda. Resolveu ir antes que ele acordasse.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

No mesmo momento é que Sakura saia do seu alojamento para encaminhar-se ao prédio das aulas, o despertador de Naruto tocou, mas ao invés dele acorda, quem acordou foi Rock Lee, que estava de ressaca e ficou com muita raiva ao ouvir o barulho, Naruto ainda dormia feito uma pedra.

- Mas que porra de barulho é esse? – Rock Lee levantou com maior cara de sono, olhos inchados. – Naruto nem se mexeu – Desliga essa coisa! – Lee jogou o travesseiro em Naruto.

-Que é? Deixe-me em paz! Dattebayo! – Naruto levantou-se e tacou de volta o travesseiro, mas Lee estava dormindo apoiado no cotovelo, e nem se mexeu quando o travesseiro bateu no seu rosto. – Que cara mais louco, dormindo assim. – Ele desligou o despertador e olhou as horas – Puta que pario, pra que deixei isso tocar?

Ele não lembrava o motivo para acordar tão cedo no sábado, enquanto pensava ele se sentou na cama, coçou o saco _(huahuah homem sempre faz isso quando acorda). _Não lembrava mesmo, então levantou e foi ao banheiro, escovar os dentes e fazer o número 2 (_que engraçado, escrevo palavrão mas não consigo dizer o q ele fez no banheiro...numero 2 é= Cocô) _Se limpou e foi tomar banho, de repente algo brilhou na sua mente.

-A matéria que eu to devendooo, eu ia cobrir as horas nessa aula extra! Dattebayo, to atrasadoo.

Ele tomou o banho rápido e foi logo se vestir, não pegou a mochila e saiu as pressas do quarto, mas como era uma pessoa muito distraída, ele foi parando de correr e começando a caminhar devagar pelo campos, ele admitia que era meio doido, fazia coisas erradas, mas era um cara do bem! Tudo bem, era meio egoísta, mimado.... colocou o dedo no nariz e jogou para o lado a meleca, pegou seu óculos escuro do bolso e o colocou, nem percebeu quando já estava entrando no prédio. Subiu as escadas, o zelador lhe desejou bom dia e ele fingiu que não escutou, no meio do caminho encontrou uma garota, eles vinham na mesma direção e nem um fazia menção em desviar do caminho, até que pararam frente a frente.

- Olá.. – Disse ela.

-Oi, você veio por causa da aula?

-sim, mas foi cancelada. O professor da bêbado caído ali na sala dos professores. Deve ta chapado também.

- Bem típico dele.

- Eu nunca vi você por aqui

Era Sakura, e ela não sabia explicar o frio na barriga que sentia, parecia meio nervosa na presença dele, nunca tinha reparado nele, só sabia que ele era o distribuidor de coca das festinhas dos calouros.

-É por que é a primeira vez que me dou ao trabalho de vir aqui.

-Hahaha....E você não escolheu um bom dia para vir.

-É, aula de sábado é um saco, dattebayo. Pra que agüento isso? Vou largar essa coisa.

- huahuahua, é... eu também acho que vou – Ela não entendia o motivo de rir, mas ele parecia interessante.

-Tem certeza? Você tem cara de que está aqui todo sábado.

- Vou mudar minha especialização.

- Serio? Pra qual?

-Ah, sei lá, qual é a sua?

-Ah..ainda não me decidi.

- Qual o seu nome? Quero dizer, já vi você pela universidade, mas nunca fiquei sabendo seu nome..

-Naruto Uzumaki, você é a Sakura Haruno, né?

-É, você é bem informado, não?

-Você acaba ficando conhecida por dormir no mesmo quarto que Ino e não ser vadia que nem ela.

- hum....agora lembrei, ela comprou pó de você semestre passado, era boa, mas tinha muita semente.

-Hei.... não era você que saia com Sai?

- É... – ela deu um suspiro – Mas faz muito tempo, ele passou pro meu time, você entende né? Bonito, inteligente, sarcástico, controlador... e gay!

- hum, eu só vendi pó pra um cara que tava perto dele, nunca mais falei com ele. – Naruto não lembrava do "encontro" com Sai.

- Ei, mostra seus olhos....

Ela puxou os óculos dele, ele sorriu. Ele não soube descrever o que sentiu quando olhou nos olhos dela, aquela coisa de mil borboletas voando no seu estomago, a mesma coisa que sentia ao ler as cartas roxas, será que havia encontrado a tal escritora misteriosa? Ela tinha um sorriso bonito e ele agradeceu por ela ser bonita. Sakura deu uns passos para o lado, não fez questão de devolver os óculos dele.

- talvez a gente se veja na festa da véspera da festa de sábado a noite.

- dattebayooo... – quando ela estava a uma boa distancia, ele tirou do bolso a cartinha roxa e a cheirou, elas tinham o mesmo perfume...finalmente havia encontrado alguém que mexia com ele..

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Mais tarde no mesmo dia em seu quarto, Sai se olhava no espelho usando apenas uma cueca branca, ele estava ansioso pelo encontro a noite com Naruto...havia acordado cedo para ver roupa certa, mas passou o dia todo e ele não se decidiu, se olhou no espelho, ele não era magrelo e sem graça, na verdade era bem apanhado, tinha o corpo definido. Ele pegou uma blusa quadriculada e colocou na frente, jogou para lado, pegou uma outra de mangas compridas, gola alta e branca, ele parecia uma vela apagada. Se olhou de novo no espelho e não pode evitar em começar a dançar, ele havia deixado o som ligado, e a musica era badalada, começou então a fazer poses na frente do espelho, treinou um joguetes de sedução, um piscadinha, a língua passando pelos lábios, ele estava ansioso por aquela noite. Procurou uma calça...nada também, ele já havia revirado todo o seu armário, bufou com raiva

- preciso de roupa nova...

Foi ai que ele teve uma idéia, Tobi, seu companheiro de quarto não era gay, mas tinha um ótimo bom gosto para roupas, ele abriu o armário dele e encontrou de cara o que procurava

- essa aqui ta perfeita, a calça eu uso uma minha mesmo.

Era uma blusa preta não muito coloca ao corpo, a manga ia ate a metade do braço, ele dobrou um pouco para não ficar estranho e da a impressão do braço ser mais musculoso, colocou uma calça azul-marinho e um sapato preto, pronto, estava arrumado. Ele não era um gay escandaloso, mas era muito vaidoso, gostava de usar gloss e um pouco de blush para n deixar o rosto tão branco. Estava muito feliz, estava bonita, ia ter um encontro com um dos caras mais desejados e ia superar a vaca da Ino. Quando estava pronto pra sair, Tobi entra no quarto muito rápido...

- O meu Deus, você tem que me ajudar.....HEII...essa blusa é minha!!

- e daí?

-Ohh..esquece isso, cara me ajuda!!! O Deidara tentou se matar!

-"_Isso é tão típico, eu sabia que alguma coisa iria acontecer...não importa se fosse grande ou pequeno, mas um obstáculo sempre aparece bem diante de mim para tentar impedir minha noite com Naruto."- _Sai estava olhando para

Tobi de forma seria.

-Vamos até a casa do Sasori, ele ta lá! Vai cara, me ajuda, você é o único inteligente que conheço. – Sai olhou para ele de forma debochada, mostrando que não estava nem um pouco afim de resolver isso – Por favor Sai! Ele precisa de nós!

-chama a segurança...confia em mim, eles estarão lá em mais ou menos uma hora e meia...

-Segurança??? Caralho você precisa de mais um convite, você vem comigo!!! – Tobi se apressou em segurar a mão de Sai e o puxar para casa de Sasori.

-EI...eu tenho um encontro às 19h, Tobi!!!!

Eles foram andando pelo campos, Sai ia como se nada estivesse acontecendo e Tobi agia de forma agitada

-Anda rápido, ou ele vai morrer!!! – ele puxou o braço de Sai

-Ah, não me apressa... já vou chegar atrasado no meu encontro, culpa sua e do seu amigo burro que com certeza deve ta chapado.

Eles estavam num dos corredores e Tobi praticamente corria, ele abriu a porta e viu Sasori tentando reanimar Deidara com respiração boca-a-boca.

- Nossa cara, que nojo...mas oh, eu trouxe o Sai para nos ajudar! – Falou Tobi.

-Nojo o que? Ele ta morrendo, a gente tem que fazer algo!- Respondeu Sasori.

- Vocês são um casal? – pergunta nada conveniente de Sai. Sasori olha para ele de forma mortal – ta ta...entendi... encubado. O que foi que ele tomou?

-Ah, eu não sei... pobre Deidara, vai morrer!! – respondeu Sasori preocupado com o amigo (aammiiiigoo..huahua)

Sai olhou para um vidro de bebida já seco, pegou a garrafa e cheirou, nossa, seja o que for, era muito forte.

-Vamos levá-lo ao hospital.. – sugeriu Tobi enquanto pegava uma blusa e tentava colocar em Deidara e começou a de debater para não colocar a blusa.

- você ta louco? E se fizerem exame de sangue nele???

-Vai deixar ele morrer assim?? Ò.ó

-ele não vai morrer, você tão fazendo drama! Eu que sou bicha não to fazendo escândalo, ele ta chapado, só isso.... – Sai disse com calma.- oh, vou indo pro meu encontro..são 18:30...

- Dane-se o seu encontro, isso aqui é uma emergência, ele é nosso amigo – Tobi disse autoritário.

- Meu amigo? Mas se nem você que dorme comigo toda noite é meu amigo, por que esse cara chapado seria?

- Cala a boca vocês dois, Tobi, vai pegar o carro! Vem cá Sai, segura ele pelos pés, vamos leva-lo ao carro.

Sai se aproximou e segurou os pés de Deidara para carregá-lo com muita má vontade. Carregaram ele e deram logo partida, no caminho Deidara começa a falar coisas sem nexo e começa a ficar vesgo.

- eeuu...qque..roooo........que o mundo se explodaaaaaaaaa...eu fui adotado!! Aqu...aqu..aqueles bastardos..m—meeeee...enganaram! – Deidara disse com uma voz de bêbado.

- nossa...Ele descobriu que foi adotado! – Sasori ficou "sensibilizado"

-Que droga, manda ele calar a boca e me passa um cigarro – Sai estava começando a se aborrecer.

-Ele ta tendo uma overdose!! E você quer fumar??? – Tobi olhava para sai e para frente, pois ele estava dirigindo.

- Que overdose..ele é calouro, calouros não tem overdose – Sai deu uma olhada pra trás...é talvez ele estivesse tendo uma overdose. Deidara começa a ter ânsia.

-Putzz..ele vai vomitar..se ele fizer isso, eu faço junto...- Sasori fala.

-ABRE a janela!! Não deixa ele vomitar no carro do meu pai, ele me empresta todo final de semana! – Deidara faz um barulho estranho- ABRE A JANELA AGORA!

- Ele não vai vomitar – rebate Sai.

- E que porra de barulho é esse em???- fala Tobi.

- Ele ta tentando respirar...ta com muito ar no estomago.

- ai a gente pode induzir ao vomito? Não seria melhor? Eu paro o carro.

- Vamos colocar uma música? O barulho dele me incomida...

-Cala a boca, Sai!

- hunf..... – Deidara bate no próprio rosto ainda com olhos vesgos, Sai vê a cena e simplesmente abaixa a cabeça como quem pede mais paciência.

Eles chegam ao hospital e Sai fica apenas olhando os outros dois tirarem desesperados Deidara do carro e leva-lo arrastado para dentro do hospital, ele se levanta e entra na recepção, era começo da noite e troca de turno, não havia quase ninguém ali, ele olha para o lado e vê uma cadeira de rodas fechada, ele a abre e senta e fica "admirando" a palhaçada.

- Você vai ficar bem...- repetia Sasori mais para si mesmo do que para Deidara. – Por favor..precisamos de ajuda!!

-Alguém, vem aqui, meu amigo ta morrendo – Tobi e Sasori gritavam na recepção, nesse momento Deidara estava no chão com os olhos fixos e vesgos. E gemia baixo. Havia um médico mais a frente conversando com uma enfermeira – Doutor, por favor, ele está tendo uma overdose.

O médico olhou para eles e riu com graça e foi se aproximando.

-Deixe-me dar uma olhada. – o medico disse colocando estetoscópio no ouvido. – Sinto muito, mas ele morreu!

-Você...ta brincando né? – Disse Sasori com os lábios tremendo.

- Ele nem se quer tem pulsação, vejam vocês mesmo.... – medico dizia com naturalidade.

-Eu sabia que você eram burros..mas não tanto. Deixem de ser idiotas, não tão vendo que ele ta se mexendo? To vendo ele respirar daqui. – Disse Sai mas afastado ainda sentado na cadeira de rodas.

- Ele morreuuu Sai!! Para de brincar.. – Disse Tobi com a voz chorosa. O medico olhou para eles novamente.

-Como isso aconteceu exatamente? – Perguntou o médico.

- e eu sei lá!! Ele descobriu hoje que foi adotado, entrou em choque...acho que bebeu muito. – dizia Sasori rápido.

- Parem com isso, ele não ta mortoo.. – disse Sai mais uma vez.

- Está sim..sem pulsação, pupilas fixas e dilatadas...não há mais nada que eu possa fazer..

- Não...volta Deidara...por favor – disse Tobi já chorando junto com Sasori.

- ah esquece garoto, a essa hora ele já está no céu, o nome dele vai sair daqui uma semana no jornal para a missa de sétimo dia. – o medico dizia isso rindo.- é só mais um viciado que morreu

- ah sai dessa..eu não to morto.. – Deidara falou e Tobi e Sasori arregalaram os olhos. – Foda-se Doutor...

- Ta morto sim..cale-se... – falou o medico

- Seu loucoo..como pode fazer isso? Que tipo de medico é você? – falou Tobi

- Ele ta morto, deixa eu fazer uns exames nele pra provar isso... – O medico disse rindo mais ainda, ele já estava acostumados com calouros vindo desesperados da faculdade com algumas crises como estás.

Sasori já ia pra cima do medico quando Sai o puxou, ele já estava querendo dar fim aquela palhaçada, já estava 15 min atrasado para o encontro com Naruto.

- Você vai ver seu filho da puta, vou processar você!!! – Sasori ameaçou o medico.

- deixa e fazer logo o exame, comprova que ele ta morto...

Eles já haviam carregado Deidara para fora do hospital e o colocaram de volta no carro. No caminho Deidara já conseguia falar e agradecia aos amigos por se preocuparem com ele...

- não me agradeça, estou aqui forçado. – Cortou Sai.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ino se olhava no espelho, ela estava usando um conjunto de dormir, e com bob´s nos cabelos louros. Ela sustentava o peito com a mão... e depois os soltava. Ela olhou para trás e viu Sakura mais uma vez olhando aquele livro nojento de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis.

- Ai que nojo, que coisa horrível de se acontecer... – repetia Sakura para si mesma.

- É assim que você evita sair para alguma festa toda sexta? Olhando esse livro nojento para não cair em tentação para não dá pra ninguém? Quer casar virgem? Ou ficar grávida do Espírito Santo?

- Mais ou menos..na verdade o motivo maior é o Sasuke....

-Ok...chega de fantasia, ele está a mais de 5,000km daqui é algum lugar da Europa comendo garotas européias. – Sakura fumava e Ino passava um creme na pele. – Para de esconder atrás desse livro.

- Ele vai voltar...pra mim! E eu vou me entregar para ele.

- Hum, que seja, então? Como eu to? – Ino levantava a blusa e mostrava a barriga, e se mirava no espelho

- você ta muito magra! – Sakura estava sentada na sua cama usando um blusão e calças de algodão.

-Nossa!! Você acha? Mais magra bulimica ou anoréxica?

- e tem diferença?

- Bulimica é mais saudável..mas seus dentes apodrecem, mas os meus não estão...

- entãooo...você é uma magra bulimica.

- Ai, nem me fale, você não sabe quando peso perde quando para de tomar a pílula. – Ino se abaixa e coloca as mãos no chão, ela levanta as pernas e fica alguns minutos assim, de cabeça para baixo.

- É, até você ficar grávida e engordar 25kg!

- Vamos fazer um calculo sua testuda, se a camisinha protege 98%, então duas camisinhas protegem o dobro, melhor protegida do que com a pílula.

- hahahahahha, não é assim que funciona, Ino. A abstinência é 100% segura, sem falhas...

- Que seja, eu não gosto de matemática. Você vem comigo ou não vem?

- ah eu não seeiii – Sakura diz virando mais uma pagina do livro.

- Sakura..por favor, escute sua colega de quarto, se você passar o resto da sua vida pensando no Sasuke, nunca perderá a virgindade, não pode só esperar o destino, tem que fazer a sua parte. Faça acontecer. - Sakura pareceu considerar isso por alguns instantes.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

21:00h começo da festa daquela noite, a festa da véspera da festa de sábado a noite. E já havia os calouros empolgados vomitando em baldes que eram sempre espalhados, para tentar manter a higiene. Sakura decidirá ir àquela festa, afinal, o que tinha a perder? Logo de cara viu o professor Kakashi deitado numa rede com uma aluna mordendo seu pescoço. Shino passava ali de mão dada com alguma nova menina.

- Sabe me dizer se a Sakura vem hoje? – Naruto perguntava a Ino

- Eu duvido muito – Ino mentia, ela havia convencido Sakura a ir, mas não sabia que Naruto estava interessado nela, se soubesse não teria insistido.

- Por quê ela não vem? Ela disse que a gente ia se ver...

- Ela olha um livroo..

-Que livro?

-Um que possui varias imagens de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Antes de qualquer festa que ela venha, sempre folheia para não cair na lábias de gente como você! – Naruto da uma risada de canto – Isso ajuda ela a se concentrar nos estudos...e a si guardar para o namoradinho,que ta na Europa.

- Então..ela não vem..

- não, não... Então, quer ir buscar uma bebida pra mim? – naruto a olha e pega o copo e sai em direção ao barril de cerveja. Ela da um sorriso vitorioso.

Nesse momento Sai chega a festa, ele sabia que naruto estaria ali, o avista indo em direção ao barril de cerveja, ele se aproxima.

- Oi naruto, desculpa a demora

- que? De que?

- Eu tive que salvar um calouro que tava tendo uma overdose...ah tanto faz, eu to aqui agora.

- que papo é esse?

- desculpa, eu vou compensar você.

- não precisa

- eu sei, mas eu insisto, você é tão legal. – naruto não estava dando a mínima para Sai, ele não queria perder a noite e jogou uma – eu tenho maconha no meu quarto? Quer ficar chapado?

- Valeu cara, mas eu não fumo, só vendo.

- ah entãoo..eu fiz compra hoje, tem uns pote de ramen e cerveja na geladeira...foi o Tobi quem comprou, mas ele não se importa.

- você tem ramen? – isso sim pareceu chamar atenção de Naruto, ele havia acabado de encher os dois copos de cerveja, ele viu Sai concordar com a cabeça e olhou de relance para Ino – Você quer um copo de cerveja?- Sai aceitou de bom grado – Vamos embora então!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Nesse momento Sakura entra no salão de festa e encontra com Ino

- aahh.. ai está você, pensei que tivesse se perdido, vem que vou lhe apresentar uma pessoa. Sakura este é Shikamaru . – Ele estende a mão e beija Sakura no rosto

-Prazer...

- E ai? Curte cerveja? – sakura afirma com a cabeça- beleza, então eu vou pegar – ele olha a fila para o barril – ai que problemático.

Assim que ele sai de perto delas Ino lhe diz.

-Certo, ele é de outra faculdade e ele acha que essa é a festa "Vestido para Transar", muito idiota, já que ele não está vestido para isso..e nem ninguém assim.. então, se você quiser, ele é seu.

-Não, não, valeu... – Sakura acende um cigarro.

-Tem certeza? Achei que esse fosse legal pra você. Sabe..o Sasuke não está por aquii...

-Não...não está... mas ai, você viu o Naruto por aqui?

- Vi sim...aliais, ele acaba de sair daqui como Sai.- Ino era venenosa.

-Sai??? O meu ex? tem certeza disso? – Sakura não queria acreditar.

- Absoluta.

- você acha que eles????

- ah..não sei..mas é suspeito, não acha?

- não..pera ai..ele deve ta vendendo algo para o Sai...deve ser isso.

- é...deve ser..sei la. Então..está procurando mais alguém em particular?- Ino queria desviar a atenção de Sakura para outra pessoa, para ela não pensar em Naruto.

- É...sabe, o livro não ta mais fazendo efeito.

- bemmm..então não espero por você..e nem você por mim! Ok?

- hahaha, claroo.. ok...

Enquanto isso Kakashi olha para o lado e vê quem ele menos esperava numa festa dessas, Sakura Haruno, sua tão aplicada aluna. Ele olha para menina que está se esfregando nele na rede.

- é..meu anjo, eu estou com sede, vou levantar um pouco para pegar uma cervejinha.

-hum...tudo bem, Sensei...

Na verdade Kakashi queria uma desculpa para sair da vista dessa aluna e tentar visgar um peixe muito melhor. Ele viu Ino sair de perto dela.. e ela se encostar na parede próxima, parecia meio deslocada.

-Srta. Haruno Sakura....- Sakura não gostava de admitir, mas a voz do professor lhe arrepiava, junto com o cheiro de menta. – por que não foi a minha aula no ultimo sábado?

- Ah...por que você estava bêbado demais para dar aula? E até um pouco chapado?

- humm....quer dizer então que você entrou na minha sala e me viu dormindo? Gosta de me observar, não é?

- na verdade fui atrás das matérias que o Sr. Daria naquele dia, mas não tive coragem de acorda-lo.

- humm..eu posso lhe passar a matéria agora, é só me acompanhar até a sala.

Sakura sabia o que significava aquele convite a sala do professor, já ouvira muitas coisas, não queria perder a virgindade com esse tipo de homem, mas ele não era um qualquer, ele conquistava! Era mulherengo sim, mas era muito sedutor, é..talvez valesse a pena.

- Claro, Sensei, podemos ir agora?

- Certamente...

Ele a segurou pele cintura e foi caminhando para fora daquela festa. Onde mais jovens se drogavam e bebiam e faziam suas loucuras.

Continua.....

Nota da autora: Bemm...espero que tenha ficado bommm, aposto que acharam que já ia acontecer aquilo que aconteceu no prólogo né??? Nada...ela acabou de conhecer o Shikamaru..ainda tem muito vinho pra gente beber e se alegrar com essa historia. To começando a ter varias idéia. Hihiihi espero Reviews.... por favor, é estimulante..da inspiração...e estou aceitando ideias.

Obs: desculpem os erros que tiverem, eu as vezes digito errado.. gomen!!

Bjinss... Ja Ne....


	4. A festa Vestido para Transar

Yoooo.....gomen a demoraa.. é que estava procurando inspiração para algumas coisas...

Tinha q colocar mais cenas.. e coisas empolgantes x) e tb tava estudando pro vestibularr..

E passei nas duas faculdades q eu queria.. hauhauhau feliz da vida eu estou.. x)

E já estou com inspiração para outra historia.. x)

Agradeço a: Boro, HarunoSakura19 (Saky-chan Haruno) e Anjo Setsuna...=D

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e a historia está baseada no filme de mesmo nome "Regras da Atração"**

Obs: "pensamento"

OBS: tem cenas de yaoi, mas eu peço que quem não goste leia ate o final, pq não exatamente o que parece... xP

Capitulo 4: A festa Vestidos para Transar.

O professor Hatake não era nem um pouco feio, mas tinha uma cara de cretino tão sedutor que é praticamente impossível de resistir, dava pra ver no que ele estava realmente interessado, não era em mostrar a matéria que ela havia perdido no sábado, Haruno Sakura apesar de pouco querer mostrar isso, era muito bela, com seu jeito quieto e alternativo, era um contraste que se destacava na visão do professor, muitas eram as alunas que pediam aulas extras, mas finalmente ele ia conseguir o que queria: a Haruno. Não que ele amasse a aluna, longe disso, afinal era um homem muito bem casado, mas como todo homem, sempre tem suas fantasias particulares e não custava nada realizá-las...afinal o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente e ele esperava do fundo do coração que sua esposa jamais o visse realizando suas fantasias.

- Fiquei sabendo que você está pensando em mudar sua especialização. – ele tentou puxar assunto

-É, não estou muito satisfeita com que estou fazendo, ainda ta faltando alguma coisa.

- e você imagina o que está faltando na sua vida?

- Na realidade não, ainda não sei ao certo, estou procurando pessoas mais experientes para me ajudar a encontrar esse algo que me falta.

- Talvez, eu possa lhe inspirar em alguma coisa – Kakashi se aproxima dela, colocando as suas mãos na cintura e cheirando o pescoço tão desejado da Haruno.

Sakura sentia arrepios que ela sabia que não eram nada inocentes, mas mesmo assim ela não pode evitar de pensar em Sasuke fazendo isso com ela, e com apenas esse pensamentos ela se sentiu suja, como poderia ter uma noite de prazer com Kakashi pensando em Sasuke? Ta certo que não estava ali por algum sentimento, mas mesmo assim, valia a pena entregar algo que guardou por tanto tempo, ser mais uma daquelas meninas que dão pro professor? Pensando nisso, ela foi recuando até encostar no sofá e o professor sentar ao seu lado.

-Sakura, sei que você não é daquelas meninas e muito menos eu sou seu príncipe encantado, quer beber alguma coisa?

Depois dessas palavras de compreensão ele vinha lhe embebedar? Realmente kakashi achava que ela era inocente, mas era esperta, não era compreensão o que ele falava e sim um jogo de sedução. Ela era inteligente, sabia da jogada do professor, mas não era isso que queria? Era tirar Sasuke da cabeça e seguir adiante com isso, ainda sentada ela resolveu tirar o casaco, mascava um chiclete o que para kakashi estava sendo uma forma de chamar atenção diretamente para a boca dela, estava mais a vontade mas mesmo assim ela não o encarava e resolveu averiguar sua sala, impecável como tudo nele, a poesia do quadro era outra, foi quando ela sentiu a mão dele deslizar levemente por suas costas..subir a nuca e lhe tirar a boina, ele então ligou o som para amenizar qualquer clima pesado por parte dela.

- você tem bom gosto, sensei – ele parecia um pervertido, mas adorava ouvir a palavra sensei saindo da boca dela.

- eu sei, e você também, somos muito parecidos.

-será que também possuímos a mesma fantasia?

Aquela pergunta lhe pegou de surpresa, ela havia dito isso mesmo? Ele pareceu gostas dessa forma direta que havia falado, talvez fosse melhor assim, rápido e prático. Kakashi então subiu sua blusa deixando o sutiã a mostra..ele passou a mão em um de seus seios, um arrepio gostoso lhe subiu a coluna, quase o mesmo de quando sentia o cheiro do cigarro de menta do professor.

- quer um cigarro? De menta... – ele tirou a mão dela para pegar o cigarro.

- não, obrigada.

- bem – ele acendeu o cigarro – não repare se eu fumo.

- sem problema, o cheiro de menta quando vem de você fica agradável.

Kakashi era realmente muito bonito, ele passava boa parte do tempo com um tipo de mascara no rosto e agora estava sem ela, e isso a instigava cada vez mais de que era certo o que estava prestes a fazer, ele era o tipo ideal para sua primeira vez. Ele virou e novamente se colocou a massagear um de seus seios.

- então, vamos fazer aqui? No sofá?

- fazer o que?

- você sabe... "fazer".

- hã? Você ta falando de transar? – ela o encarou confusa – não, não, que isso, posso agarrar alunas e dar uns amassos nelas, mas nunca transo com elas! Sou um homem bem casado, cheio de fantasias, mas não transo com alunas, seria antiético.

Como ele era tão cara de pau, o que estava fazendo era tão anti-ético quando transar com ela.

- então você não está me seduzindo? – ele o olhava ironicamente.

- claro que estou, mas apenas para uma chupeta!

Ela o encarou e ele de forma mais sedutora passou a ponta dos dedos em torno da boca dela, ta certo que aquilo não era o que esperava, mas já era algo.

- você é talentosa, Sakura, eu sei disso – Sakura respirou fundo – e isso não fará mal a sua média.

- é, realmente, não me fará mal.

Sakura se ajeitou melhor no sofá enquanto tirava o chiclete e grudava na mesa dele, estava meio nervosa, nunca havia feito isso, mas tinha ido longe demais pra desistir agora. Kakashi tinha um sorriso safado brincando nos lábios, ele cuidadosamente empurrou a Haruno em direção do seu membro já exposto.

- calma, de forma lenta e bem molhado – ela colocou a boca – isso, boa menina, vai tirar um A+ esse semestre.

A música parecia ter tomado conta do recinto, Sakura fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar que chupava um pirulito sem gosto.

-" por que as mulheres fazem isso? Realmente o mundo é machista, a maioria das posições são para satisfazer o ego masculino! Eu pensei que fosse ter uma noite louca e ficar plenamente relaxada, mas na verdade só quem está relaxando é ele, depois disso vou direto para o quarto limpar minha boca."  - É quando a Haruno escuta um leve gemido – "acho que entendi o que tem de tão prazeroso nisso, ele parece está aos meus pés, sei que futuramente ele irá clamar por minha boca novamente." 

Sai and Naruto PO´V.

- Então, onde passou o ultimo verão Naruto? - Sai fumava um baseado e ofereceu a Naruto, que recusou – "Kuso, pensei que ele fumasse, seria mais fácil pega-lo chapado".

- Fui pra Suna – Naruto comia um Lamen com vontade.

-Terra quente...

- Hã? Que? – Naruto sempre foi do tipo que não presta atenção nos outros

- Suna, o grande deserto, não foi pra lá?

- É...mas fiquei em um hotek 5 estrelas, meus tios não me deixariam a míngua..

- por que? Sua pele é sensível?

- Não, não sou bixa – Naruto ria um pouco.

- Nem toda bixa é sensível, eu sou mas sou um pouco forte, quer ver?

- "Do que esse branquelo ta falando? Vim aqui pelo Lamen. Cara, tenho que pegar mais baseado, a grana ta ficando curta rápido. E preciso transar também, onde será que a Sakura está? Ela tem um sorriso sexy, posso ter uma noite com ela e ficar numa boa... mas por que isso? Acabaria com a minha ilusão quanto a inocência dela, sua pureza, será que é isso mesmo que eu quero? Preciso transar com alguém, depois mais maconha pra pegar mais grana."

Eles se encontravam no quarto de Sai, Naruto estava no chão encostado na cama, tendo pensamentos confusos sobre Sakura, sexo e drogas, era sempre assim, ele não coordenava seus pensamentos, sentimentos ou ações, simplesmente fazia o que lhe vinha na mente. Sai por outro lado já estava viajando de tanto que havia fumado, ele já estava sentado na cama segurando um travesseiro no colo.

- "eu o observei intensamente enquanto comia mais um pote daquele Lamen no quarto escuro e esfumaçado, ele olhava para o nada, foi quando eu saquei, eu gostava de Naruto por que ele parecia promiscuo, um cara rodado, um cara que não lembrava o que era religião" – Sai olhava mais atentamente Naruto, que se sentiu observado e retornou o olhar – "Só esse olhar já me basta"

Sai se mexe devagar e vai engatinhando até Naruto que ainda o encarava, ele chega bem perto e senta no seu colo, passa a mão no pescoço dele e o encara, levemente roça os lábios nele, que retribui o beijo e também passa a mão na nuca de Sai o puxando para um beijo mais profundo, os dois então começam a tirar a blusa e Naruto da um belo sorriso quando encara o corpo que apesar de magro era definido e muito branco.

-Ei cara, acabou o Lamem, vou indo. – Sai acorda de seu sonho acordado.

- Não, espera, dorme ai, eu juro que não faço nada.

- Não viaja, vou indo, até parece que eu vou dormir no quarto de uma bixa que nem você.

- Ok então...

Naruto sai do quarto deixando Sai com suas fantasias pervertidas, no dia seguinte ele tinha muita coisa pra fazer, apesar de não lembrar de metade delas, assim que sai o telefone celular de Sai toca.

- Alô? Oi mãe... amanhã? Com o tobi, mas euu....tá ta..eu vou! Beijo... – desligou e logo depois discou para o companheiro de quarto - Tobi? Mamãe ligou e quer ver a gente amanhã! Mais é claro que a sua mãe vai, esteja aqui sóbrio, pelo amor de Deus!

A madrugada pareceu passar rápido por que logo Sai se viu pegando um ônibus para ir até o hotel que sua mãe e a de Tobi estavam, não fazia a mínima idéia de onde tobi estava, mas ele deu o recado, ele observou Naruto de longe em sua moto, ele havia lhe dado uma carona.

- "eu não deveria ir, vou passar o final de semana fora, e ele vai transar com alguém, justo na festa Vestido para transar, por que diabos eu estou indo? Ah... eu te amo, Naruto Uzumaki."

Ao mesmo tempo Naruto pensava enquanto tirava uma meleca do nariz.

- " será que Sakura transa feito louca? Será que goza fácil? Ou ela mente? Será que goza? Eu não transo com meninas que não gozam... puxa, eu to com fome." - Naruto nunca se importou com nada, chamado de louco por muitos, não ligava em andar com Sai, não ligava para boatos, e também para os sentimentos de pessoas alheias, sempre fazendo o que lhe era conveniente, talvez a única pessoa que lhe importava fosse a dona das cartinhas roxas, que ele achava ser Sakura – "hora de ver se tenho mais um recadinho da minha dama roxa."

Ele se dirigia até as caixas de correio, foi até a sua e abriu a portinha, um sorriso quase bobo brotou em seus lábios, olhou em volta para saber se não era observado e abriu a carta ali mesmo, estava muito curioso.

"_Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite... Vai ser está noite...."_

A carta só dizia isso, e Naruto viu que está noite ele finalmente ia ter sua noite de transas loucas com Sakura, a menina das cartas roxas.

Sakura´s Po´V

Ino levantava a sua cabeça depois de cheirar mais uma carreirinha e Sakura fungava e tremia levemente.

- Então não houve nada com o Kakashi?

-Nada, rolou uma chupeta, mas achei estranho. Por que não me disse que ele não transava com alunas?

- por que ai você não iria com ele e perderia a coragem com outro! Deixei rolar, ah, mas não foi tão ruim assim?

- É, vendo por este lado não ruim, ouvi-lo gemer feito uma criança que ganhou um ótimo doce foi gostoso, me fez ficar com mais vontade de transar.

- humm, Sakura Haruno comedora de paus.

- Nossa isso realmente é devasso.

-sim sim, que seja, então... vai ser está noite não é?

- claro, e vou até o fim.

- Com quem?

- Ah, isso eu não conto!

- AHH, você vai sim... se quer que eu fique fora a noite toda, anda logo, só quero saber quem vai ficar no meu quarto.

- ta bom.. – As duas cheiram mais um carreirinha – Uzumaki Naruto.

- Ah qual é, ele é traficante – Ino não queria que nada ocorresse entre os dois, para ela ter Naruto era como ter um troféu.

- Não sei, ele me fez ouvir sinos, tipo..Chimmm... – Sakura imitou um barulho de sino.

-chimmm? Isso é sino pra você? Pra mim é mais Tiimmm.

- Tiimm...Chimmm, ele me faz bem, me sinto feliz e ouvir sino é um bom sinal é tipo...chimm..

- Nossa, nunca ouvi isso – Ino olhava de forma cansada para Sakura.

- Você vai escutar algum dia.

- Sabe, você pode até estar sofrendo de sinestesia.

-Quê? – Sakura cheirou outra carreirinha.

-É um distúrbio clinico que faz a você ouvir o que quer e ver o que ouve, é uma combinação descontrolada dos sentidos, você devia se tratar. - O que Ino queria fazer era tirar da cabeça de Sakura que transar com Naruto era uma boa idéia, ela se baixou para cheirar mais uma carreirinha, mas seu nariz começou a sangrar e Sakura apontou levemente. - Ops, desculpa, canos velhos, hihihi – Ino limpou o nariz com uns papeis higiênicos que ela pegou justamente para esse tipo de acontecimento.

Naruto´s Po´V

Naruto batia uma enquanto cheirava a carta roxa, imaginando como seria sua noite com Sakura, quando batem a sua porta, ele fica com raiva e muito irritado.

- Quem é?

- É o Neji, ei cara, telefone pra você no andar de baixo, vim aqui por que a pessoa disse que é urgente.

- e você sabe quem é o bastardo que ta ligando a uma hora dessas?

- Não, e já são mais de meio dia, anda logo e tira essa bunda mole da cama e vai atender a porcaria do telefone.

A contra gosto Naruto se levante e veste a roupa, resolveu atender ao telefone, podia ser seu tio mandando mais grana, ele não havia ligado ainda e a festa era no dia seguinte e essa noite ele precisava de dinheiro para ficar com Sakura. Ele desceu as escadas e viu o único telefone que estava fora do gancho, só podia ser aquele.

- Alô?

- oi Naruto..

-Quem ta falando? É o Orochimaru?

- Orochimaru? Quem é esse? Claro que não, é o Sai...

- Sai? Quem?

- é.. você não lembra de mim?

- Não e espero que você tenha uma boa razão ou queira comprar algo para me tirar do quarto.

- eu só queria conversar...e quem é Orochimaru?

- Não é da sua conta, o que você quer?

- Você estava durmindo?

- Não.. – naruto da uma risada safada ao lembrar dos pensamentos pervertidos com Sakura.

- Então... o que fazia?

- Não é da sua conta... me preparando para ir a festa.

- Com quem? Com Orochimaru? – Sai estava com ciúmes e Naruto riu debochado.

- com a pessoa que deixa bilhetes na minha caixa de correio.

- Serio? Você só pode estar brincando comigo...- Sai estava rindo nervosamente.

- Claro que não estou... – Sai ia falar mais algo mas naruto o interrompe – Dattebayoo... – e desliga.

Sai´s Po´V

- Filho de uma puta.... – Sai desliga o telefone com raiva.

- Quem? – Tobi vinha chegando com uma garrafa de vodka na mão.

-Oh meu Deus, Madara... é você?

- é TOBI...meu nome é Tobi, Tobi é Tobi e simm..sou eu. – Tobi virou a garrafa na boca bebendo um generoso gole.

- O que você está fazendo? – Sai deitou-se um pouco na cama

- To enchendo a cara... Tum tum tum.. – Tobi começou a cantarolar – Talvez eu até transe...

- humm.. sei sei.. – Tobi pula em cima de Sai e senta em cima dele. – nãoo.. Tobi..

Tobi simplesmente não escutava, começou a pular em cima de Sai fazendo movimentos sexuais, ele passava a língua no rosto de Sai e apenas ria.

- Não, Tobi, para..você vai me deixar com tesão – Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abre e Sai empurra Tobi para o lado e se senta na cama. – Mãe... olá..

- Olá Sai, bem..acho que vocês já voltaram a lembrar de velhos tempos, bem você se lembra da Sra. Jared? Mão do Madara?

- Oh sim, claro, como vai Sra. Jared? – Tobi se contorcia na cama e passava a ponta dos pés na bunda de Sai e tentava se manter serio diante da mãe deles.

- Te deixo sozinho por 5 minutos e já está bebendo?? – a mãe de Tobi falava

- BEBADOOO, eu estou bêbado...

- Então vai tomar uma ducha pra ficar sobriu – a Mãe de Tobi gesticulava para o céu – Meu senhor..minha tortura não tem fim.. – a mãe de Sai bateu no ombro da amiga em sinal de entendimento – Sai..meu querido, como vai?

- Bem, bem.. – Sai sustentava um sorriso falso, na verdade ele queria matar Tobi por estar fazendo um papelão na frente da mãe dele.

- Você pode falar com Madara? Por favor, ele te ouve. – Ela olha para sua amiga – Vamos Maya.

- Quero ver os dois lá em baixo em meia hora, eu e Jared estaremos no bar... – Maya, mãe de Sai era um mulher elegante, de porte fino e estava impecável nesse dia, saiu do quarto com toda sua pose seguida pela amiga que não ficava muito atrás com sua classe.

Tobi começou a rir alto e bebeu mais um gole da garrafa brindando o ar, Sai se sentou e Tobi tentou o abraçar novamente, mas ele evita o braço dele, não gostava de mostrar nada na frente da mãe.

- Você quer tomar banho comigo? – perguntou Tobi – Vamos lá, em nome dos velhos tempos.

- humm talvez... – Sai olhou para ele com um meio sorriso, realmente não conseguia ficar com raiva muito tempo de Tobi, eram amigos de muitos anos – Seu safadinhoo..

Em poucos minutos o quarto estava uma bagunça, uma música alta tocava e Tobi estava em cima da cama pulando feito uma criança enquanto rebolava e fazia um quase streptese dublando a musica, ele tocava em seu membro como o Michael Jackson, depois virou-se e começou a bater na própria bunda pulando, tirou o casaco e começou a fazer movimentos como se estivesse transando com alguém, logo ele tirou a calça, a música pareceu ficar mais alta, ele girava o braço num ato muito engraçado, ele ficou de quatro e balançava a bunda pra lá e pra cá, então ele pegou a vodka e bebeu mais um gole, é quando Sai também pula em cima da cama apenas de samba-canção e começa a rebolar bem perto de Tobi, que se levanta e fica cara-a-cara com Sai, os dois dublando a música, fingiam estar em um show e cantando para um legião de fãs, Sai vai ate a parece de se encosta nela e Tobi logo atrás começa bater em sua bunda no ritmo da música, os dois estavam apenas de divertindo como faziam quando eram crianças, adoravam dublar os cantores preferidos, Tobi nunca tinha sido gay realmente, a musica deu uma parada e os dois foram aproximando o rosto, então a música volta a tocar e Tobi fingi dar um tapa em Sai e os dois param numa pose quase sexy na opnião deles.

Agora já arrumados devidamente, eles estão no bar com suas mães., elas falavam algo sobre um carro que havia sido roubado, Sai estava meio desconfortável, já que Tobi ainda estava bêbado e não era nem um pouco discreto, ele fazia movimento com o braço como se estivesse batendo uma, de repente ele teve a idéia de por o punho dentro da boca.

- Eu só vou pedir uma vez Madara, tira esses óculos escuros... – Tobi não deu a minina e começou a colocar a língua pra fora fazendo gestos obcenos. – Bem..como vai a escola?

- Isso? Como vai a faculdade? – Tobi começa a procurar algo no bolso do casaco e tira uma carteira de cigarro.

- Cigarro?? Madara, não fume, aqui é área para não fumantes...

- Meu nome...não é Madara.. – ele acendeu o cigarro do mesmo jeito.

- Ah sim..então qual é o seu nome?

- Tobii...

- O quê?

-Tobiiiiii, eu sei que você escutou - Sai abaixava a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Claro que não, seu nome é Madara..

-Desculpe-me..mas é Tobi – Tobi ria debochado mais um vez enquanto Sai se ajeitava na cadeira, Tobi tentava por o pé no meio das pernas de Sai.

-Então ta... Tobi.. como vai a escola? – A mãe de Tobi tentava puxar assunto como filho.

- Ta fodaaa... – A mãe de Sai se engasga um pouco com a bebida, não esperava o palavrão. – hahaha, pode crer...

- E que matérias você está fazendo, Tobi..?

- humm... suruba 101.. Tecnica de Cocaina Pura.. e Oficina do Sexo Oral.. – Sai não pode deixar de abrir um pouco a boca e arregalar os olhos para Tobi, ele realmente devia estar muito bêbado.

- ah.. sei.. e vocês está gostando? – A mãe de Tobi tinha muita paciência em lidar com o filho, ainda mais bêbado como estava. Tobi tentou mais uma vez massagear o membro de Sai com o pé.

-hi hi...ta se mexendo por que? Eu sei que você gosta.

- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Como assim o que aconteceu comigo? O que você acha q aconteceu comigo?

- Eu estou vendo agora o que essa faculdade fez com você..

- Talvez seja melhor eu e Sai irmos mais pra lá para deixar vocês mais a vontade para conversarem – Dizia a mãe de Sai, que já se levantava aliviado.

- Nãooo, não..se tem alguém que vai sair dessa mesa é o Madara – disse a mãe de Tobi

- é TOBI...meu nome é TOBII

- Ok, você está bêbado e eu não vou ligar pra você...

- por que?? Poooorrr queee??? – Tobi fingia um drama.

- Estou dizendo para você sair desta mesa, agora...

- Não, não , não, eu não vou sair da mesa.. – Tobi imitava uma criança birrenta

- Saia já da mesaa.. – dessa vez sua mãe falou mais seria e ele se calou.

- Vá se ferrarr... e você – apontou para mãe de Sai – e você também, seu bunitinhu...- apontou para Sai – Vão TODOS DE FERRARRRRR – ele gritou para todos do bar o escutasse.- eu vou dar o fora daqui...

Tobi levantou-se da mesa e reverenciou como se tivesse acabado o show e saiu andando com o cigarro ainda na mão. Todos ficaram apenas olhando e Sai olhava de forma cansada para tudo, já não aguentava mais ficar ali, ele queria muito está com Naruto nesse momento.

**A Festa...**

Todos estavam presente, ninguém com hormônios a flor da pele perderia a festa do vestido para transar, a festa mais louca, onde meninas podiam usar qualquer roupa sem serem taxadas de prostitutas, e nenhuma pessoa fazia feio nessa festa, alguns iam de langerie, ou apenas de samba-canção , algumas ousadas usavam apenas um tapa-sexy, os gays da faculdade aproveitavam para passar a mão nos rapazes e as lésbicas faziam seus shows se erotismo no sofá com direito a platéia. Kakashi estava ali, não estava exatamente vestido para transar, usava suas habituais roupas, duas alunas semi-nuas faziam massagem em seu ombro, mas o professor não parecia interessado, ele estava com o pensamentos distante, mais precisamente na sua aluna que tinha uma habilidade incrível para alguém tão inexperiente. Em outro canto uma menina que também não usava roupas para transar, chorava encostada em um canto, ela olhava de longe a cozinha

Na cozinha estava Ino que vestia um camisola transparente com uma calcinha fio-dental e uma mascara presta que só cobria seus olhos. Ela enrolava um papel para fazer um espécie de canudo e cheira uma carreirinha que tinha em cima da pia, Naruto estava ao lado dela comendo um tipo de salgado.

- Nossa, isso foi bem cultivado – ela tentava puxar assunto com ele – ainda bem que você ainda vende drogas...

- onde está a Sakura?

- ela foi passar o final de semana fora.. – Ino riu um pouco – Você está afim dela? Perda de tempo, você sabe que ela não transa.. não é? Ela se guarda para o namoradinho Sasuke, que está viajando..

- Ela tem namorado?

- Sim..e você ta perdendo tempo..seu dinheiro.. – Ino levantou a mascara e olhou para Naruto mordendo seu lábio inferior. – Quer cheirar um pouco?

- Não, eu só vendo... não curto essa droga.

- Devia curtir, é só não se viciar, isso sim seria uma droga.

- "Sakura tem namorado e é virgem, isso só aumenta meu tesão, eu preciso descarregar em alguém, essa Ino parece ser muito gostosa e fogosa, mas é colega de quarto da Sakura..eu preciso ta muito chapado pra ficar com ela...ei.. isso seria uma boa desculpa, como a Ino e digo pra Sakura que tava muito chapado." – Naruto da um sorriso sonso – Ei Ino..deixa eu cheirar um pouco, só pra experimentar.

- Claro, toma meu canudo.

Ino não podia estar mais feliz, Naruto por não ser acostumado com o efeito da droga logo chapou e foi fácil conduzi-lo ate o quarto, excitá-lo e começar a fazer sexo. Ele ficou por cima dela e os olhos dele pareciam fora de orbita, ela começou a gemer feito uma cadela, mas naruto não ligava, ele metia nela, mas não sentia nada, ele olhou para cima e percebeu algumas fotos na parede, estranhamente tinha um foto de Sakura e uma menina com o rosto um tanto melancólico, sua mente viajou e quando olhou para a mulher em baixo de si, já não era mais Ino e sim Sakura ali...mas a ilusão não durou muito tempo, novamente os gemidos voltaram para sua mente e quando olhou era Ino ali, toda sua animação foi-se indo.

- não para..nãooo..não para..vamos.. – Ino pedia com impaciência.

- "A desilusão me atinge..depois de tanto ansiar por Sakura..é isto que eu consigo, a colega de quarto dela, o desfecho inevitável.. seria como uma poesia má! E depois? Eu ainda to com tesão e continuo metendo..e ela geme alto, sempre no vai-e-vem..será que nunca vai acabar? Eu não deveria ter feito isso, deveria ter ficado na brincadeira..e ela geme mais, vou por minha mão na boca dela para ela diminuir o volume..e ela goza lambendo minha mão..acabou.." Preciso de um lenço... - Naruto sai de cima de Ino e procura um lenço para se limpar ele se vira e percebe que ela ficou seria e virou-se de lado na cama. – O que foi? Eu disse que gozei...

- eu sou tão ruim para você lembrar dela enquanto transa comigo?

- "nota para mim mesmo: nunca mais cheirar..isso só trás problema".

Continua.....

Yooo demorei muuiitooo mais está entregue, espero que mais gente leia a fic, meio louca, não sei se você acham muito pesado, mas o filme é louco, e eu adoro essas coisas sem noção. Bem..mandem seus recados, eu vou ficar muito feliz e ler criticas e elogios..

Bem, vou indo.. Ja Ne...


	5. A Menina dos Bilhetes Roxos

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. E a historia é totalmente baseada no filme Regras da Atração.

Yooo, agora..talvez alguns estejam curiosos pra saber sobre "a menina dos bilhetes roxos" mas acho q boa parte já tem idéia de quem é, masss eu acho q vou surpreender ate o ser mais atento possível ...huahuahuha

Explicações: esse capitulo vai ser narrado na primeira pessoa, mas depois eu vou narrar, vou dar um aviso quando for eu narrando.

Capitulo 5: A Menina dos Bilhetes Roxos.

"Eu te escrevi essa ultima carta porque eu sei que nunca será meu. Fiquei no canto da festa e vi você saindo com ela, vi vocês entrando no quarto, provavelmente iam transar e isso me doeu demais, eu estava ali, você já sabia quem era eu. Porque? Você é tão superior a ela. deve ter feito isso só para me machucar, pois deu certo, estou machucada. Agora não posso fazer mais nada. Não haverá mais bilhetes, esse é o ultimo."

~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~

PO´V da Menina dos Bilhetes Roxos

Eu sempre fui boa moça, criada nos mais requintados lugares, freqüentei boas escolas, tive aulas de etiqueta e vários tipos de língua, mas nada pode desenganar tanto uma jovem feliz e sonhadora do que uma faculdade, pessoas de todas as partes, burros, inteligentes, feios, bonitos, bons e principalmente maus. Mas logo em meu primeiro ano eu me deparei com uma pessoa, que foi capaz de abalar com toda a minha estrutura e fazer os desejos mais obscuros da minha mente virem átona, com olhos azuis brilhantes, cabelos incrivelmente loiros e sedosos e principalmente o sorriso mais sacana que eu já havia visto em toda minha existência, que tipo de homem se escondia por trás desse sorriso? Que tipo de mistério envolvia a mente dele? Quais são os seus desejos?

Foi algo tão incontrolável que não conseguir ficar apenas encontrando ele por acaso, comecei a segui-lo, a vigiá-lo, tentei chamar atenção, mas eu nunca fui bonita, não para os padrões de beleza do mundo, não que eu tivesse baixa-estima é que eu não era do tipo que me destacava na multidão, mas ele sim, incrível a capacidade de atrair olhares que ele tinha, incrível o modo imponente dele andar, ele era tudo pra mim, meu amor, minha obsessão...meu desejo, ele era Uzumaki Naruto.

Não demorou muito para eu começar a manter contato com ele, mesmo não sendo direto, afinal eu sou tímida demais para encará-lo, o que ele pensaria de mim? Tenho que primeiro conquistá-lo mostrando o quanto meu amor por ele é grande, para poder me revelar, e assim se seguiu por algumas semanas. Apesar de meu amor por ele, não deixei de viver minha vida, eu o seguia, mas ainda sim tinha meus deveres, comecei um trabalho voluntário no refeitório da faculdade nessa semana, talvez na hora do almoço eu pudesse servi-lo, e quem sabe o olhar tão intensamente que ele entenderia meu recado, não foram poucas as vezes que o peguei olhando pra mim, ou para algo atrás de mim, eu só sei que o olhar dele me derretia.

Oh meu Deus, ele está vindo para a lanchonete, eu sei que ele não dormiu em casa, o vi jogado hoje mais cedo na grama do campus, onde será que ele foi? Não importa, tenho que agir agora como uma mulher e mandar o olhar mais sexy que conheço, talvez funcione, talvez...talvez...ele só olhe para o prato que eu estou servindo...vou servi mais alguma coisa para ver se ele ao menos olha pra mim. Servi uma porção daquele creme que não fazia idéia do era e ele finalmente olhou pra mim, mas não agüentei, baixei minha cabeça logo em seguida, que tipo de ser sou eu que não consegue encara o homem de sua vida? Ele deu um sorriso.. Aquele mesmo sorriso sacana que me faz sentir sensações que pensava só existir em livros, mas ele saiu andando e jogou toda a comida que servi pra ele no lixo, sei que a comida não é comestível aqui, ele deve apenas querer algo mais saudável.

Terminei de servir mais alguns alunos, e rumei para meu quarto, eu dividia o quarto com Tenten que era namorada do meu primo, Neji, não podia existir casal melhor, a não ser Naruto e eu, mas claro que ainda não somos um casal , então o papel de melhor casal ainda era de Tenten e Neji.

- Hinata, você pode me emprestar algumas folhas do seu fichário? É que eu não tive tempo de comprar novas.

- Claro Ten-chan, pode pegar dentro da minha mochila, eu vou dá uma saída agora, e logo volto.

Tinha algo que eu havia esquecido completamente, colocar minha carta na caixa de correio, era um carta roxa, escrita com caneta prateada, eu fazia com todo capricho possível, fazia 3 semanas que eu as mandava, e sempre observava de longe a reação de Naruto, nada me deixava mais satisfeita do que ver o sorriso bobo dele a cada carta, logo eu me revelaria e ele me amaria como nunca. Corri muito até chegar a caixa de correio dele e depositar ali minha carta, quando olhei para trás percebi que ele já estava chegando, mas que depressa andei para frente passando bem ao lado dele, tentando disfarçar meu rubor por está tão próxima, reparei nas duas meninas que cochichavam em um canto, consegui escutar partes da conversa delas.

-Olha é o Naruto, nossa como ele é gostoso.

-Verdade, dizem que ele vende drogas.

- nossa, com um traficante tão bonito desse, estou cogitando a idéia de começar a comprar.

Que putas, elas não sabem que Naruto me ama? Não importa que ele não tenha me visto ainda, ele já era comprometido comigo, deviam respeitar homens como ele, apesar de não concordar com o tráfico que ele faz na faculdade, eu tenho que entender que talvez esse seja o único meio de ele ganhar o dinheiro, um recurso desesperado para garantir um bom futuro. Vi quando fechou minha carta e se dirigiu ao estacionamento da faculdade, ia pegar a sua moto, um dia, eu sei, vou estar na garupa daquela moto sentindo o vento no rosto e o cheiro das costas de Naruto. Agora era hora de cuidar dos meus deveres, corri para o próximo tempos, não podia relaxar nas minhas notas ou meu pai acabaria por me tirar daqui e ficar longe de Naruto seria torturante, eu precisava da presença dele..sentir o cheiro dele quando ele passasse perto de mim todas as vezes!

Nessa noite rolava uma festa, mais conhecida como A Festa do Limite do Mundo, eu nunca entendi os temas, ou por que tinha um enorme boneco de palha pegando fogo, o que entendia era que Naruto ia estar lá com certeza, e eu iria tentar mais uma falar com ele, já não me agüento escondida nos cantos observando ele, preciso dele mais perto, mais que tudo no mundo. Logo quando cheguei vi tudo que mais desprezava, aquele professor pedófilo, Kakashi, a puta da Ino se esfregando em Shino, provocando o Sai, aquele veado que transforma homens bons em seres ruins, pobre Shino, era meu amigo e Sai adorava provocá-lo, Kiba era melhor amigo dele e já o livrou de Sai varias vezes, mas não era sempre que Kiba estava por perto, então ate que não é ruim ver Ino tirando-o de perto dele.

Eu o reconheci de longe, seu jeito de andar e aqueles fios loiros. Parecia com raiva, não respondeu ao cumprimento do professor pervertido e também não percebeu e eu me aproximar um pouco, melhor deixar para depois. Percebi que ele se aproximou do barril de cerveja e Sai puxava assunto com ele. Pobre Sai, nem imagina que jamais terá chance com um homem tão decidido como ele.

Passou o dia rápido demais, talvez o universo conspira-se para que eu o visse mais rápido, essa noite teria uma festa de um nome muito vulgar que não ouso pronunciar, essa noite parece diferente, algo ia acontecer, escrevi uma carta contando a Naruto que está noite ia acontecer, tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar feliz ao me ver hoje, não serei tímida, serei a mulher que ele merece.

Na verdade eu vi como todas elas estavam vestidas, eu realmente não estava vestida para transar. Vi quando ele chegou e olhou para mim, eu consegui sorri mas ele desviou os olhos, o que aconteceu? Por quê? Eu realmente não entendo. Tudo estava certo, ele havia percebido que era eu. Será que sou muito decepcionante? Agora ele seguiu para o outro cômodo onde estava àquela mulher sem graça, Ino... mas o que ele ta fazendo? Cheirando? Ele nunca fez isso. Ela o manipulou, eu o perdi para sempre. Lentamente fui andando de costas e encostei-me num canto da parede e me abaixei, chorei uma dor grande e vi quando eles saíram da festa, decidi segui-los e vi quando ela enfiou a língua em sua boca quente. Fiquei desesperada. Os vi entrar no quarto, já sabia o que se passaria, ele nunca havia fumado, aquela vadia o manipulou ou eu quem estou arranjando desculpas para não enxergar o óbvio. Ele nunca seria meu. Já não agüento mais essa vida, preciso dar um basta, ou serei sempre sozinha. Peguei uma folha de fichário roxa e a caneta prateada, escrevi a carta me despedindo. Peguei algumas velas aromáticas que tinha no quarto, uma caixa de fósforos e uma gilete. Rumei para o banheiro perto do dormitório onde ele se deliciava com aquela mulher vulgar, entrei e não tranquei a porta, afinal, àquela hora da manhã ninguém entraria. Abri a torneira da banheira e deixei a água enche-la até a metade, tirou a roupa e a joguei num canto, acendi cada vela aromática e as coloquei na borda da banheira. Tirei quatro anéis que usava e os enfileirei junto à gilete. Escutei o gemido alto daquela mulher e senti mais dor. Entrei na banheira e me abaixei, a temperatura estava perfeita. Respirei profundamente e pensei em muitos motivos para ficar viva, mas nada superava a dor de perdê-lo, talvez se meus amigos estivessem mais próximos de mim... Explicariam-me que não valia a pena me acabar por esse amor absurdo.

Mas eles não estavam lá.

E eu ardia sozinha um fogo em brasa no meu peito. Cortei profundamente meus pulsos com a gilete afiada, doeu bastante. Mas a sensação não era de todo ruim. Senti o corpo pesar e um sono vir, acho que é por isso que dizem ser o sono eterno de paz, mas eu não dormiria em paz. Dormiria para fugir da dor sufocante que era não o ter em minha vida. O último som que escutei foram os gemidos daquela desgraçada que me roubou o mais valioso amor.

~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ EU NARRANDO ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~

Sakura´s PoV.

Sakura havia aproveitado outra festa aquela noite. Ino havia dito sobre uma festa na faculdade de Suna, onde lá ela em encontrou Shikamaru, mas nada rolou entre eles, ele apenas filmava com uma câmera insistentemente.

Ela chegara pelo corredor de seu dormitório tomando o último gole de cerveja da garrafa em suas mãos, estava bêbada e tinha noção disso, e pensou em talvez procurar por Naruto. Sabia que estava se apaixonando por ele, esquecer Sasuke era apenas uma questão de tempo. Andando mais um pouco e cambaleando ela jogou a garrafa agora seca no chão, olhou meio torta a porta do banheiro sentindo algo ruim e estranho, mas decidiu seguir para o quarto. Assim que abriu a porta pensou que seria melhor mil vezes ter verificado o banheiro. Ino estava visivelmente chapada em sua cama e Naruto subia rápido a calça. Ela arregalou os olhos assustada.

- Eu só transei com ela porque eu amo você.

A Haruno não riu, tão pouco fez cara feia, o rosto apenas impassível virou-se e saiu do quarto. Naruto iria tentar argumentar, mas ela já havia saído. Com raiva dele mesmo, soca a parede com muita fora e fica bufando.

Após sair do quarto é que Sakura permite seus olhos encherem se lágrimas, apenas ruma para o banheiro e fecha a porta. Ela não olha para nada, apenas deixa as lágrimas acariciarem a face. Senta-se no chão em posição fetal e olha para frente. Um susto maior que ver Naruto e Ino juntos era ver um cadáver numa banheira de água cor escarlate. Primeiramente ela não sabe exatamente o que fazer, e decide verificar se reconhecia o corpo. Um grito abafado sai de sua garganta ao constatar ser Hinata, sua grande amiga. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela tira da frente as velas e os anéis e puxa o corpo da companheira da banheira, que já estava frio. Só então percebe os dois cortes profundos nos pulsos dela, não havia mais como salvá-la. Ela então cobre o corpo com um casaco que usava e o deixa ali para sair à procura de alguém para ajudá-la e chamar uma ambulância e a perícia para averiguar o ocorrido. Entre as lágrimas, não conseguia evitar encontrar com Tenten no caminho.

- Sakura? Oi... Você está bem? Está trêmula.

- A... A-a... Hinata...

- Ah sim, você a viu? Desde ontem ela não veio para casa, ela é tão retraída, as vezes tenho medo que algo aconteça a ela.

- Mo-mo... Morta. – A voz de Sakura não passava de um sussurro.

- Quê? Pare de falar besteiras, Neji piraria, ele tem grande carinho pela prima. – Ao pensar nos familiares e na amiga, Sakura se desaba em lágrimas. – Sakura... Mas por que você está chorando? Não... Não me diz que... Que é verdade!

- No banheiro Tenten... Hinata está morta no banheiro.

-Sakura..! Mas como, O QUE FIZERAM COM ELA? Neji ficará histérico –diz Tenten enquanto pensava na amiga de quarto.

- Acredito que ela se suicidou. – Sakura falava entre soluços.

- Meu Deus... – Tenten deixava lagrimas caírem.

Depois de muito pensar, em estado de choque e puro nervosismo, Tenten e Sakura vão à reitoria da faculdade contar o ocorrido. Chamam uma ambulância às pressas e contatam os familiares de Hinata. Todos ficaram abalados, principalmente Neji que sempre cuidou e protegeu a prima e Tenten não saiu de seu lado um minuto se quer. Sakura saía do prédio ainda chorando com seu Skate e pensava em como Hinata tinha feito aquilo, ela era tão feliz, ou não era? Quando havia sido a vez que parou para conversar com ela?

~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~

Sai´s PoV.

Sai chegara nesse momento do encontro desastroso com sua mãe e fitou a ambulância ao longe. Viu Sakura saindo chorando e calculou que alguma amiga dela havia sofrido um acidente. Chegando à faculdade e com o auxílio dos boatos, descobriu que Hinata estava morta. Ele nunca havia pensado que aquela doce criatura se mataria. Que tipo de monstro havia feito algo a ela? Alguém totalmente sem coração e egoísta.

~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~

Naruto´s PoV.

Assim que viu Sakura sair do quarto, respirou fundo e decidiu que isso não terminaria assim. Saiu do quarto e viu um tumulto no banheiro, mas não prestou atenção, então correu para o prédio das caixas de correio, sabia que encontraria lá algo para um possível pedido de desculpas, mas no lugar disso encontrou uma carta de despedida, sentou-se no chão e ficou cheirando a carta por um tempo, meio nervoso.

Mas uma vez decidido, levantou-se e foi para o dormitório tomar um banho, tiraria o cheiro de Ino do corpo. Por estar em seu quarto, ele não viu a ambulância chegar para levar o corpo de Hinata. Por não prestar atenção em ninguém, não ouviu os boatos sobre a menina morta.

Hinata havia se matado por alguém que na verdade não percebia sua existência.

Após o banho ele correu para o dormitório de Sakura e começou a bater na porta como um louco, depois de algumas batidas ele abaixou a cabeça e falou para si mesmo.

- Sakura... Eu amo você.

- Vai embora – Ele percebe a cara inchada dela chegando pelo corredor e pensa que o choro é por ele – Você é um verdadeiro merda!

- Desde quando foder com alguém quer dizer que não sou fiel a você?

- A questão é sempre você, né? Você é tão patético que me dá pena, não percebe as pessoas ao seu redor. – Sakura passa por ele e tranca a porta do quarto.

-Sakura, por favor, me escute...

- Ela nunca mais vai querer ver você. – Naruto olha para o lado e vê Ino rindo – Encare Naruto, você estragou tudo... Como sempre fez.

-Vá se ferrar!

Com raiva, Naruto mete um belo soco na cara de Ino que cai no chão com o nariz sangrando. Ele passa por cima dela decidido a não se importar mais com nada também.

Ele volta para o quarto tremendo de raiva, começa a chutar tudo que estava no chão e mexe nas gavetas. Encontra em uma delas uma corda de Rock Lee e decide se enforcar. Pega a corda, sobe em uma cadeira, amarra uma ponta no lustre e a outra no pescoço, antes de "morrer" pensa em Sakura, então ele chuta a cadeira e fica sem apoio pendurado pelo pescoço. Obviamente, o lustre não agüenta a sobrecarga e ele cai patéticamente como uma pedra ao chão. Com mais raiva, ele abre a gaveta de remédios e decide tomar todas as pílulas que vê. Não são muitas, mas o bastante para dopá-lo. Ele fica desacordado por algumas horas. Quando acorda ele percebe que havia molhado toda a cama. Olha para o lado e apenas pensa.

"Típico..."

~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~

Sakura´s PoV.

Em seu quarto, ela pensava na conversa com Tenten. Estavam no quarto da moça mexendo nas coisas de Hinata para ver se encontravam algo que indicasse o motivo do suicídio.

FLASH BACK

Depois de muita procura entre papéis antigos elas encontram duas cartas em papel roxo não acabadas. As cartas falavam de amor e estavam endereçadas à Naruto.

- Aquele filho de uma puta a enganou, hoje mesmo ele transou com Ino e afirmou que me amava!

- Cretino, vagabundo! Hinata não merecia isso.

- Infelizmente não temos como provar nada...

- Mas ele ainda vai pagar. Hinata não morreu em vão.

FIM DO FLASH BACK.

- Tenten tem razão, com certeza ele ainda vai ter o que merece.

Continua...

Malz.. fico curtinho..e confuso..auhauhuahua novidade ne.. xP

OBRIGADAAA a quem leu, esse capitulo e os outros e me mandou Reviews. ^^

Alguem percebeu o q fiz? Na verdade Hinata estava presente nos outros capítulos, eu soh n citei o nome dela.

Reviews?? x)


	6. Sasuke Uchiha

Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-Sensei e a historia dessa fic é baseada num filme de mesmo nome Regras da Atração.

Penúltimo capitulo da uma fic louca.. XP

Obrigada quem mandou Reviews.. x)

Bjins e boa leitura.

Capitulo 6: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura sai do seu quarto e decide ter uma conversa seria com Naruto. Durante a caminhada ao quarto dele, ela foi pensando que talvez Naruto nem soubesse quem era Hinata, afinal nas cartas que ela escrevia não tinha identificação. Seria bom ter uma conversa com ele para encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeça. Ao chegar no quarto dele,bate de leve na porta e percebe que a mesma estava apenas encostada, então ela entrar,mas preferia mil vezes ter esperado alguém responder, no chão do quarto jogado estava Naruto, como pescoço cheio de sangue. Ela pensava em Hinata, havia visto a amiga morta, e agora mais um. Mas olhando bem, percebeu que aquele sangue no pescoço dele tava numa cor muito clara para ser sangue de verdade.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, peguei você!! – Naruto começou a rir histericamente.

- Nossa, você é tão patético. Naruto, você é um doente. – Sakura o olha com desdém.

- Ei eiii, espera um pouco.

Sakura já havia saído do quarto e fechado a porta, ela da alguns passos para trás, passa a mão pelos ombros como se isso fosse protegê-la de algo. Então ela sai correndo. Com certeza Naruto sabia de Hinata, afinal ele não se importa com ninguém.

No quarto Naruto olhava sem sorrir mais para a porta fechada, uma raiva cresceu dentro dele, não entendia o que tinha feito de tão errado com Sakura para ela agir daquela maneira, ta certo de transou com Ino, mas ela sabia que nada significava.

~(*)~~(*)~ ~(*)~~(*)~ ~(*)~~(*)~ ~(*)~~(*)~ ~(*)~~(*)~ ~(*)~~(*)~ ~(*)~~(*)~ ~(*)~~(*)~

FLASH BACK.

- Ei, Sasuke, que tal você pegar aquela ex do viadinho?

-Aquela rockeira lá? Seria bem legal.

- éé, ela e bem gostosinha, com aquele jeito recatado, fingindo ser alheia a tudo.

- humm, vou dar uma verificada.

Eu não era do tipo malvadão que tirava virgindade de pobres moças sonhadoras e dava um fora depois, eu só não queria que isso pegasse mal na frente dos rapazes, eu seria considerado uma bixa se não o fizesse, então eu tinha que me aproximar daquela rosadinha e ver se conseguia fazer algo com ela. Não demorou nem uma semana e logo ela estava ao meus pés, tentei levá-la para cama, mas muito tímida não deixou que nem ao menos lhe tirasse o sutiã. Foda-se, eu já tava com a idéia de tirar umas férias e ser mochileiro na Europa.

-Ah Sakura, vou ter que sair numa viagem, meus pais querem aumentar meu conhecimento sobre culturas e deram-me uma semana para ajeitar tudo por aqui e depois partirei para a Europa.

- Sasuke-kun, você vai voltar não é? Pra mim...

-Claro que vou, isso pode ter certeza..

-Então eu vou esperar por você. E quando você chegar, estarei pronta para dar tudo que você me pedir.

Pobre menina, caiu rápido na minha rede, queria que ela pudesse me dar tudo agora,mas posso esperar 1 ou 2 anos.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Sasuke´s PoV.

- Peguei um avião de Charter para Londres e pousei em Heatthrow. Fui de taxi ate os albergues, que eram horrendos. Então fiquei no Home House, o hotel mais bonito do mundo. Liguei para uma amiga que vendia Haxixe e ela não estava. Conheci uns ingleses que me levaram justo a rua Camden. Flertei em Virgin, comprei uns CD´s e segui uma garota de cabelos rosas, aquilo me lembrava algo. Procurei alguém para transar, mas choveu e eu voltei pro hotel, fui de noite para o club Rem Forum, mas era a noite gay. Quase transei com uma garota no meio da pista, mas ela achou melhor irmos para o hotel, eu a chupei todinha então transamos. Fiquei mais 4 ou 5 dias e conheci um Dj muito louco. Perdi a troca de quarta, escrevi um postal para minha mãe e não mandei. Comprei maconha de um viciado qualquer que me ofereceu junto uma bicicleta roubada. Fumei haxixe e tinha muito tabaco. Comi muita comida estranha, chovia muito e era tudo muito caro. Fui para Amsterdã, a maioria dos holandeses falam inglês, o que foi um grande alivio. Fui ao Red Light Distric, um museu do sexo e fumei muito haxixe. Conheci uma atriz e bebemos Absinto no Bar Absinthe. Os museus eram legais, vi muitos VanGoghs e os Vermeers eram ótimos, quando fui por lá lembrei de alguém que não lembro o nome, mas ela tinha olhos verdes. Perambulei por algum canto, comprei doces e comi waffles divinos. Andei pela Zona e achei uma loira peituda que me lembrou Ino, transei com ela e gozei entre suas tetas, apesar de estar usando camisinha. Depois conversarmos algo sobre DST e como era vida dela e sobre o cafetão dela. Acordei as 8:00 ao som de um bêbado cantando. Nesse dia conheci uma menina muito legal que tocava guitarra na rua, cantei um pouco com ela e com a minha parte do dinheiro, peguei um trem para Paris, subi a Torre Eiffel por 7 francos, pois a maquina de bilhetes estava quebrada. Aprendi logo a andar de metrô pela cidade e fui a uma festa de noite no Ford Models, fiquei com uma modelo da Romênia chamada Karin,ela me chupou na festa o que foi muito gostoso. Jogamos bilhar, fizemos compras e a filha da puta me passou algum tipo de bactéria, fui ao medico lá, urologista e acho que ele era gay. Ainda em Paris e melhor daquela bactéria, conheci uns riquinhos e passeamos pela cidade, aluguei uma Ferrari. Fiquei com outra modelo, mas francesa na frente de Karin. Conheci o Arco do Triunfo e quase morri ao atravessar a rua. Uns caras me chamaram para ir a Dublin, tomei um avião e fiquei em Morrison. Lá é muito agitado e em cada esquina há uma festa. As irlandesas são muito baixinhas, fiquei lá com uma bêbada que me chamava de "Sr. Tokio", ela fez um stripper pra mim no banheiro da boate em que estávamos. Fui no dia seguinte a uma fabrica de carros, foi tão bom que tive uma ereção. Fui a Barcelona, o que foi lamentável, muitas estudantes gordas. Tomei LSD e fui a igreja, fui depois para museu Gala-Dalí, mas não tinha mais LSD, então foi um saco. Uma garota me ligou de lá da faculdade, disse que ainda esperava por mim e eu a fiz escutar os sinos da igreja em Canta Cruz, lá é bonito, mas não tem garotas só hippies velhos. Fui a Suíça, onde muito engraçado ninguém tinha horas, tomei um bondinho para o Gaicer Express que era de uma beleza indescritível. Acabei em Veneza onde conheci um gata muito sexy que tinha um inglês melhor que o meu vivia a 1 ano com cerca de 5 dólares por dia. Ficamos juntos por um tempo e ela disse que eu era capitalista, por que o hotel onde eu estava custava mais caro do que ela tinha gasto na viagem toda. Então a larguei e me envolvi com um casal afim de um programa a três. Tensão demais lá, me ofereceram carona para Roma e eu logo aceitei. Transito ruim, horas parados. A moça era pirada e o cara se irritou, me senti em um filme de maníacos. Paramos em Florença, vi uma catedral. Uma bomba explodiu e me perdi do casal esquisito, o que foi bem melhor. Fui a Roma só, era grande e quente e tinha muitas ruínas. Achei o Vaticano ridiculamente rico, levei 2 horas para entrar na Capela Sistina, limpinha e me pareceu falsa. Depois tentei convencer duas adolescentes a transarem enquanto eu me masturbava. Comprei algo doce e umas cerejas que me lembravam de alguém. Malhei na academia do Hotel. Voltei para Londres e fui a Picadelly Circus e conheci uma contorcionista e fizemos loucuras, posições que jamais será possível para uma mulher normal. Por fim voltei para cá.

-Então essa foi a sua grande aventura, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ahh..Naruto seu dobe. Pelo menos eu sai dessa espelunca de faculdade e você continua aqui.

- É verdade, eu me daria bem se pudesse sair daqui...

- Fica quieto aew Shikamaru, sem duvida você dormiria e não aproveitaria nada de uma viagem dessas. – Naruto corta a fala de Shikamaru.

- Mas ao menos aproveitaria ao meu modo.

- Vamos esquecer o assunto, me contem as novidades daqui... você Naruto..comendo alguém por esses tempos?

- Ah que nada. Esse problemático ai ta apaixonado por alguém.

- ah é? E quem é a menina louca o bastante para corresponder tal sentimento tão nobre de sua parte?

-Sei lá, aposto que ela nem liga pra ele.

-Você parar de responder as minhas perguntas? Dattebayo. Para maricas, quer saber mais da minha vida do que eu mesmo.

Shikamaru e Sasuke começam a rir da cara de Naruto, que se irritou e saiu da mesa.

- Heiii,ei..Naruto, qual é..calma aew..

-O que vocês querem, digam logo.

- Você tem pó por ai? – Sasuke se aproxima um pouco e pergunta discretamente.

- quanto você quer?

- 300 gramas.

- quero 300 paus adiantado.

Shikamaru olha de esquerda para Sasuke, eles iam aquela noite na Festa do Fim do Mundo, eles precisavam daquele pó pra pegar alguém e fazer as filmagens que ele precisava. Mas o pó tava muito caro. Mesmo assim, Sasuke meteu a mão no bolso e fingiu que apertava a mão de Naruto, antes de soltar o dinheiro ele segurou forte a mão de Naurto.

- Não confio em você.

-Azar o seu.

- Eu vou com você.

-Ei , Sasuke, você ta doido? Ele vai lá com o cara pegar o pó.

-Beleza...pegue seu carro e eu dirijo. – ambos ignoraram o apelo de Shikamaru.

O carro de Sasuke era uma Mercedes amarela bem chamativa. Tudo de ultima geração. Naruto dirigia enquanto aumentava o som.

- Ei você quer ficar de olho na estrada?

- Relaxa ai boyzinho, você não vai morrer agora. Carrão em, você escolheu a cor?

-Não..o carro é do meu pai. Não quero que você bata.

- Não sabia que existia a cor banana..pra combinar com o dono. Já disse, relaxa.

-Ok, vou relaxar enquanto um traficante dirige o meu carro.

- olha seu imbecil, o interessado na compra é você e não eu. Suas namoradas precisam de droga para transarem com você ou tu fica na punheta e você sabe disso. Se não aceitar minhas condições você não transa hoje. Então encare, você precisa desse traficante aqui.

Depois dessa, Sasuke não respondeu mais nada, é claro que ele conseguia mulher sem precisar de droga, mas existiam mulheres que só faziam o que ele queria quando tinham droga, então preferiu se calar, era só comprar o pó se mandar do lugar. Um pouco depois eles chegaram a casa do fornecedor, Naruto estacionou o carro e tirou o cinto e o dinheiro do porta luvas.

- Eu acho que vou ficar no carro esperando você.

- que nada, você vem.

- Ta tudo escuro, talvez não tenha ninguém em casa.

- Hunf..Orochimaru não sai de casa. – Naruto da um risadinha irônica.

- eu vou ficar, já disse.

-Não esquenta, ele é gente fina. – Naruto da a volta e abre a porta de Sasuke para puxa-lo para fora do carro.

- Porra, por que você não vai? Já é camarada deles.

- Você vem ou quer ficar sem pó?

Dito isto, Sasuke seguiu novamente em silencio. Ele andava desconfiado olhando de um lado a outro e Naruto agia naturalmente. Na porta Naruto apertou a campainha

- QUEM É??? – um homem grande e ruivo apareceu na porta,Sasuke pegou um susto – OH garoto, é você!! Justo o garoto que queríamos ver hoje...sai daí, entra..ta frio.

- Valew Juugo.

Os dois entram e logo vêem uma boa quantidade de gente cheirando e fumando, todos com cara de que estavam viajando muito.

- Naruto, Naruto..meu companheiro.. – Juugo dizia com camaradagem, devia ta chapado também.

- Você estão ótimos em.. – Naruto diz rindo o pouco da cara de todo mundo.

- Vem vindo..o Orochimaru está na cozinha.

Naruto entra como se a casa fosse de algum parente, Sasuke pouco a vontade vai entrando, ao chegarem na cozinha, Orochimaru cortava uma grande barra de haxixe com uma mini serra elétrica.

- Ei orochi, temos visitas – Diz Juugo entrando na cozinha com os meninos na cola.

- Naruto... olá... quem é seu amigo? – Orochimaru pergunta com aquele velho sorriso sádico em seu rosto.

- Esse é o Sasuke...

- Sasuke-kun.... é um tira?

- Não.. não..não estou envolvido coma policia.

- horas essas Orochimaru, ele parece um tira pra você? – Naruto pergunta rindo.

- COMO DIABOS EU VOU SABER? – Orochimaru responde alterado. – Ah menos que ele não esteja afim de crack, ele pode ser um anjinho da lei.

- Eu não sou um anjo da lei, seja lá o que isso for.

- da pra ver que o garoto não eh tira, Orochi, relaxa. – Juugo intercede por eles.

- é né, não é mesmo...então o que vocês desejam?

- viemos comprar pó! – naruto responde direto.

- é messmo.... – Orochimaru sorrir e logo em seguida fecha a cara – cadê a porra da minha grana, Naruto?

- É.. humm.. Orochimaru, não se exalte, eu e meu amigo Sasuke só viemos comprar algumas gramas. – Naruto passa o dinheiro que Sasuke havia lhe dado, Orochimaru puxa e conta quanto tem.

- 300 ienes?? Que porra é essa? – Orochimaru joga o dinheiro na cara de Naruto – Você me deve 300,000 ienes!!

Nesse momento, Karin que olhava tudo sentada, levanta-se com seu barrigão e sai da cozinha e juugo começa a tirar seu casaco, vai ate uma gaveta e tira uma peixeira lá de dentro.

- cadê a porra da grana?

- ei ei, espera um minuto, pra que isso? - Naruto estava ficando nervoso.

- Ei vo-voou, esperar no carro. – Sasuke queria sair de fininho, pois a coisa tava ficando preta.

- você não vai sair daqui – Naruto segura o braço e Sasuke – Espera um pouco.

- Esperar o que? Você me deve uma puta grana...- Orochimaru sentia mais raiva.

- Escuta..Orochimaru...a grana...a grana ta com ele!!! – Naruto aponta para Sasuke.

- Ei seu idiota..eu não sei de grana nenhuma, só vim atrás de cocaína.

- Bora Sasuke, dê a Orochimaru a grana dele.

- De que porra você ta falando, tu sabe que eu não tenho grana alguma.

- EI GAROTO, não brinca com a gente...- Juugo estava começando a se irritar.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que esse dobe ta falando.

Orochimaru cheirou mais um pouco e com os olhos vermelhos olhou para Sasuke.

- Você ta com a grana?

- eu não tenho porra! Ele ta mentindo.

- ME DA MEU DINHEIRO PORRA!!!

- DIZ LOGO PRA ELE QUE EU NÃO TO COM DINHEIRO NENHUM.

- ok...ok..ele não ta com a grana... – Orochimaru se aproxima com a mão tremendo perto de Naruto.

- O que você tem? VocÊ tem que ter alguma coisa pra mim! O que você trouxe pra mim?

- Eu trouxe isso....

Naruto da um belo soco na boca do estomago de Orochimaru, ele cai pra trás e Juugo vem pra cima com a faca enorme nas mãos, mas Naruto se joga se lado, pega serra elétrica que estava ligada ainda e feri terrivelmente o braço de Juugo. Sasuke quando viu Juugo vindo para cima de Naruto, sai correndo pra fora da casa e entra no seu carro. Naruto vai logo atrás dele vendo apenas de relance Orochimaru puxar uma arma, quando ele chega no carro está todo trancado.

- Me deixa entrar filho da puta.

-Te fode ai fora seu otario!!!!

- Eu to com a chave imbecil abre essa merda!!!

Tremendo de medo Sasuke abre rapidamente e Naruto entra para o banco do motorista e da a partida, assim que o carro arranca os dois vêem pelo retrovisor Orochimaru e outros saírem da casa apontando a arma para eles, mas ele não atira.

- HUAHUHAUHAUHUAUHHUAAHUHUAHUAHUHUAHUAUHUAHUHUA – Naruto olhava para o retrovisor rindo muito da situação.

- VOCÊ é um MERDA DE UM LOUCOO?

- Defina louco.... HAHAUHUAHUAUAHUHAUHUAHUA. – Naruto ria mais.

- seu imbecil, traficante.

- YEEHHHHH uuurrruuulllllllllllll – Naruto gritava feito louco de felicidade, a muito tempo ele pedia por um pouco de adrenalina, o rapaz hiperativo estava de volta por alguns instantes. – HUAHUAHUAHUA, TA cagado Sasuke-teme???? – Eles haviam acabado de chegar na faculdade e Naruto estacionava o carro.

- Sai DO MEU CARRO...

- QUE FOI? Não se divertiuu?

- Vá se ferrar, você é um babaca...

- hauahuhuahuahuaa então faça alguma coisa!!! – Naruto finge que vai pra cima de Sasuke que o empurra, mas ele continua encarando de perto Sasuke.

- Sai daqui seu fudido, sai do meu carro e me da minhas chaves!!!

- vamoss..me bate..eu sei que você quer!!

- sai logo porra!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH... – Naruto berra na cara de Sasuke e sai rindo mais ainda do carro – HUAHUAHUAHUHUA. Pega tua erva seu viadinho.. – Dizendo isso, ele joga o saco com a droga e cospe na cara de Sasuke.

~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~

Sakura´s PoV

Lá estava ela de novo, depois daquela loucura de Naruto, ela havia voltando aquele livro de DST. Não suportava mais ver aquilo pra segurar seus sentimentos por Sasuke, será que ele voltaria?

- Mais que merda!!! – a Haruno diz jogando o livro bem longe, nesse momento alguém bate na porta. – Entra...

- oi amiga, vim te contar um novidade..

- O que pode ter de bom agora, Tenten?

- Sasuke voltou, acabei vê-lo passar pelos corredores, parecia tenso...na verdade o vi faz uma hora..tive que passar no quarto de Neji, ele ainda está meio abatido por Hinata.

- é todos estamos. Mas é serio que Sasuke voltou?

- Claro que é boba. Vamos vista-se e fique bonita e va ao quarto dele lhe fazer uma surpresa.

- sim sim..boa idéia.

Sakura realmente ficou muito mais animada, tomou um belo banho e arrumou-se, passou uma leve maquiagem para destacar os olhos verdes, assim que estivesse no quarto dele, ele lembraria dela e eles iam logo começar o romance que já era pra ter acontecido a muito tempo, ele assumiria ela na frente de todos na Festo do Fim do Mundo, e Naruto ficaria com a cara chão. Terminou e passou um perfume, saindo logo em seguida do quarto e foi direto para o dormitório do moreno. Assim que chegou deu umas leve batidas na porta.

- hum.. oi? Posso ajudar?

- Ai que bom que você voltou – Sakura abraça Sasuke, que retribui o abraço – Tudo anda um tanto estranho esses dias, mas com a sua volta tudo vai se encaixar..

- é..humm.. quem é você? – Sasuke ficou sem entender, ele estava só de cueca e uma estranha estava o abraçando.

- como assim? Sou eu, lembra de mim?

- Ah sim claro, você.. e ai, como ta?

- você não lembra, não é? – Sakura não consegue esconder a decepção.

- olha, desculpa, mas eu realmente não faço a mínima idéia de quem é você.

Nesse momento aparece bem atrás de Sasuke, Ino usando uma langeri roxa clara e com um gorro de papai Noel. Sakura não podia acreditar, aquela piranha havia ficado com Naruto e agora com Sasuke também.

- Sasuke...que tal voltar para nossa festinha?

- já to voltando... ei, menina, mal ai,mas eu realmente não lembro. – dizendo isso ele fecha a porta e a Haruno fica apenas olhando. Sem querer acreditar nisso, ela apenas vai andando com os olhos marejados... ninguém valia a pena nesse mundo.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Continua...

Então gente...esse é o penúltimo capitulo, historia sem noção, nem pé nem cabeça...mas ficou bom?? Espero Reviews! Bjins.. ^^


	7. A Festa do FIM do Mundo

Yooo..ultimo capitulo da minha primeira fic..VIVAA TERMINEI UMA LONG-FIC!!! Irruulll

*solta fogos de artifício e abre champagner.

Vamos ao capitulo.. ihihi =* boa leitura.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Obs: não revisei a fic. xP

Capitulo 7: A Festa do FIM do Mundo.

Sakura´s POV

Sakura não sabia o que fazer ou pensar. Ainda olhava aquela porta fechada e escutava os gritinhos de Ino, a loira estava jogando em sua cara que mais uma vez a tinha vencido. Como Sasuke a esquecera? O sentimento era tão nobre e bonito.. Um ano e meio na com garotas européias foi o bastante para apagá-la de sua mente? Patético... o quão patético estava sendo em esperá-lo e ainda mais patética de estar ali...sem reação e indefesa.

Pensava em como se sentiu Hinata, será que havia sentido essa mesma coisa sufocante? Hinata sempre fora tímida e calada, talvez guardasse a tento tempo sentimentos e acabou explodindo por dentro...a prova disso é a banheira que ainda parecia, na opinião de Sakura, manter o cheiro do sangue da amiga. Aquilo lhe dava náuseas. Naruto e Sasuke são tudo farinha do mesmo saco.

Deu as costas e foi andando lentamente. Essa noite ela ia sufocar tudo.

~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~ ~(*)~

Naruto´s POV.

Ele estava na quadra descoberta da faculdade, tinha na mão uma garrafa com uma bebida forte. Era para espantar a dor...não física, mas sentimental. Por fora era só um traficantezinho de faculdade, por dentro, estava sinceramente arrependido de transar com Ino. Aquela vadia. Perdera Sakura por esse motivo, mas sabia o loiro que a pessoa que lhe mandava cartas apaixonadas estava morta, a pobre menina não teve sua existência reconhecida por ele. Tudo não passava de uma completa sacanagem. Era o que pensava. Deu um longo gole na bebida. Aquilo lhe rasgava por dentro, mas no inverno rigoroso dessa noite era acolhedor. Olhou para a figura que vinha em sua direção na neve, era Sai. Naruto por estar agora mais concentrado não queria a companhia dele, se fingia de desligado mais conhecia as intenções de Sai. Não era gay e estava na hora de deixar aquilo bem claro.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Sai´s POV

Estava ali... logo ali na frente, podia saber antes que tinha sentimentos verdadeiros com relação a Naruto, mas depois desse final de semana longe, sem estar na presença do rapaz, mesmo ele deixando claro que não tinham nada, não podia deixar de querer o seu corpo próximo. Quando namorava Sakura, sempre se pegava olhando rapazes, sabia desde o começo que não era algo comum, sua infância toda havia brincando com Madara, era sério, mas mais promiscuo: Madara ou Tobi, como ele gosta de ser chamado, sempre fora estranho, com jeito gay mas sem vocação para isso. Esse tempo na faculdade havia mostrado toda a verdade do que sentia e o e havia aprendido a controlar as pessoas ao seu redor. Adorava enganar os pobres moços calouros que não entendiam as reações dos seus corpo ao sentirem alguém do mesmo sexo tão próximo. Naruto havia mudado algo nele. Ele nunca havia lhe ensinado nada, mas havia o feito querer ser apenas dele.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Naruto and Sai´s POV.

Saio olhava com um sorriso bobo a face seria de Naruto, Iria confessar seus sentimentos.

- Não vai para festa do fim do mundo? – Sai fala e Naruto continua encarando o vazio – Vai ser uma noite bem fria, não acha? – Sai não era bom com sentimentos, tudo era tão novo para ele. – Voltei hoje a tarde...fiquei sabendo da garota que morreu...a Hinata, ela era grande amiga de Sakura, você a conhecia? – mais uma tentativa frustrada de querer puxar assunto.

Planejava conversar com ele e depois dizer o que sentia, mas pelo visto Naruto não parecia bem. Não queria perturbá-lo, mas talvez se ele se abrisse Naruto também se sentiria a vontade para desabafar. Decidido, começou a falar.

- Sabe, eu me pego falando com você, quando nem está por perto. Fico imaginando seu rosto e...

- Eu gostaria que você parasse de falar bobagens.... – Naruto corta a fala de Sai com uma voz fria e sem emoção, muito diferente do seu timbre natural e espontâneo.

- Mas Naruto eu só queria...

- Você entendeu tudo errado...não quero ficar com você. – Sai arregala os olhos com a declaração.

- Como assim?? Não Naruto, eu só quero te conhecer. Saber quem você é...Eu sei que você não é esse traficante. Tem algo a mais. Deixa eu falar o que sinto, talvez faça você se entender.

- Aprenda...ninguém jamais vai conhecer ninguém. Você jamais vai me conhecer.

Naruto ainda estava com os olhos fixos, fitando o vazio, lutava bruscamente contra a vontade de chorar. Sai o olhava confuso, havia entendido tudo tão errado? Não havia nenhum tipo de ligação entre eles?

- O que diabos isso significa?? – Sai pergunta com o timbre mais alto.

- Significa, Sai... – Naruto diz pausadamente – Que você entende tudo errado. Acha que controla a todos e que conhece e sabe de tudo. Encare...você não vai me conhecer. Entenda isso apenas.

Naruto descontava em Sai sem sentir pena alguma, precisava de um alvo. Estava sem Sakura, a sua Deu dos bilhetes Roxos. Se ele tinha que encarar tudo nu e cru, então todos iam encarar junto com ele: Ninguém conhecer Ninguém. Naruto enquanto pensava dava longos goles em sua bebida. Sai estava sem reação olhava aquele filho da puta desdenhando de seus sentimentos sem nem ao menos conhecê-los. Abria a boca mas nada saia. Quando recuperou a voz a raiva já se fazia presente.

- VAI SE FERRAR, seu merda... Te fode Naruto...

Sai tinha os olhos tremidos, mas sem lagrimas, deu um passo para trás e tropeçou na grossa camada de neve do chão. Gritava mandando Naruto ir aos lugares mais indesejados. Levantou-se e tentou extravasar a raiva jogando bolas de neve fortemente no rosto de Naruto que não mostrou qualquer emoção, apenas continuava ali olhando o vazio.

Sai foi dando as costas segurando um choro seco. Sem agüentar a angustia correu para longe do causador dela.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Naruto´s POV

Depois de ver sai correndo para longe como se ele fosse um monstro, continuava sentado. Encarou a garrafa que agora estava pela metade, mas alguns goles e logo não estaria seguro de si. Levantou-se e em meio a chuva de neve encaminhou-se para o prédio das caixas de correio. Meio cambaleante deixou a garrafa em cima de uma bancada, tirou a chavezinha do bolso e abriu a sua caixinha do correio. NADA. Como Sakura havia dito na ultima carta, aquela realmente foi a ultima.

Escutou um barulho de alguém entrando e quando virou-se viu ser Orochimaru e Juugo, prontos para lhe dar uma boa surra. A primeira reação foi sair correndo mas como estava bêbado não teve reflexo para esquivar-se dos dois.

- HE HE HE... Bem-vindo ao matadouro da faculdade...

Orochimaru disse com um sorriso sinistro. Segura nas mãos um taco de baiseball. Não havia trazido arma para não chamar atenção, afinal a intenção não era matar e sim aplicar um susto. Naruto lhe devia muito. Mais uma vez Naruto tenta escapar correndo e consegue passar pelos dois, mas antes que alcançasse a porta, Orochimaru joga o taco e bate fortemente em sua costa fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio

Sem consegui levantar-se Naruto se contorce com o chute certeiro de Juugo em seu estomago.

- Você quer me ferrar é?? – Orochimaru falava em sussurros gritantes enquanto Juugo imobilizava o garoto. – Quer me ferrar é? Tu se ferra junto moleque...vou te mostrar como se faz.

Orochimaru pega o taco e começa a golpear Naruto. Nada fatal de mesmo jeito, tudo não passava de um susto.

- Calma caralho, NÃO BATEE. – Naruto tentava se esquivar. – Ahhh,,AHHH, eu tenho a grana..meu tio..AAAHHH, MEU TIO VEM ME PAGAR.

- Olhaaa...você tem a grana éé?? De repente fico assim tão fácil arranjarrr..SEU DESGRAÇADOOOOO.

Orochimaru queria bater mais , não cairia novamente na lábia de Naruto.

- QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU??? Seu FILHO da ppuuuuuutaaa... – Ele continuava a bater mais forte. Naruto apenas gemia com as pancadas.

- Calmaa Orochi...assim não sobra nada do moleque.

Juugo foi quem determino que o susto estava de bom tamanho. Puxou Orochimaru e deixaram Naruto ali com vários hematomas.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

A FESTA DO FIM DO MUNDO.

Ultima festa do ano e sempre a mais louca, mas naquele ano TRE jovens tiveram seus caminhos desencontrados.

Naruto após recuperado sento-se no chão e se apoiou na parede para pegar sua bebida. Com álcool esqueceria das dores. Depois de "melhorar" cambaleou até o local da festa. Ao chegar parou no meio da casa. Alguém esbarra nele e o faz lembrar-se das dores do corpo todo, mas decide não ligar para isso. Sua respiração acelera ao ver Sakura com Shikamaru, subindo as escadas. O rapaz era de outra universidade, sabia da fama que ele tinha de filmar meninas transando, ele estava justo com uma câmera em mãos, não iria ao socorro dela, que se foda. Tirou do bolso a ultima carta que ela havia mandado...a carta roxa com letra perfeita ainda tinha o seu cheiro doce...que pensando melhor agora não era de cerejeiras...a raiva subiu a mente ao lembrar-se dela e rasgou a carta em pedaços muitos pequenos e jogou no lixo próximo. Olhou para a mesa de bilhar e viu a caloura Anko, havia transado com ela no começo do período...estava agora pensando em muitas maneiras de maltrata-la.

Sakura depois de sair do dormitório de Sasuke foi até o de Tenten e descobriu que a amiga havia ido passar o final de semana na casa do namorado. Daria tudo para ter nesse momento tudo o que ela tem. Iria se acabar essa noite na ultima festa, aproveitaria com jamais aproveitou, foi até seu quarto e colocou uma roupa que considerava bonita. Na festa encontrou Shikamaru com uma câmera, fingiu prestar atenção em algo e por orgulho não quis perde-lo para Temari. O levou até o quarto de Tenten e acabou desmaiando e tendo uma transa filmada com Inukuza Kiba que ainda lhe fez o favor de vomitar em sua costa enquanto a comia de quatro. Pensara em Sasuke e em como seria diferente entregar-se a ele... não contava com a aparição nele no quarto e ele nem ao menos se manifestou para que parassem. Esperou enojada que tudo acabasse e quase morta depois de um tempo que a filmagem havia acabado e todos se retiraram, foi para o banheiro de Tenten e usou todos os produtos possíveis para "limpar-se" de tudo...mas nada lhe saia da memória.

Sai após ter saído correndo da quadra e ter seus sentimentos rejeitados, foi até seu quarto e encontrou Tobi que o convenceu a ir a festa afirmando que a melhor forma de afogar tudo era "atacando" calouros. Na festa viu Naruto chegar completamente machucado e reparou em seu olhar para Sakura, sua ex namorada, deu um breve sorriso e pensou o quanto o mundo era irônico. Olhou para Shino e Kabuto...Shino estava drogado e no dia seguinte o rejeitaria como nas outras vezes. Kabuto era calouro recém chegado podia ser levado no papo. Infelizmente para Sai, apesar de gay Kabuto o expulsou do quarto dando uma cuspida em seu rosto. Sem parecer afetado puxou um cigarro e acendeu, depois de quatro tragadas ele sente aquela mesma agonia e solta um grito ensurdecedor.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Esse havia sido o final que as mentes maltratadas, fracas e doentes que esses três jovens imaginaram para si. Descreveram com perfeição a cena. Mas a história terminou de uma maneira completamente diferente:

Naruto pensou em levar Anko para o quarto, mas pensou melhor ao lembrar que não estava exatamente disposto a transar e também por que bêbado não sentiria prazer algum... se fosse transar, teria que ser sóbrio. Virou-se para porta e saiu.

Sakura no quarto com Shikamaru vê que aquilo não passava de algo fútil. Estava bêbada e com muita maconha na cabeça, cambaleante vai andando até a porta do quarto e sai do recinto. Shikamaru apenas encara a porta fechada frustrado por não conseguir sua gravação.

Sai olhava para Shino e Kiba, da uma risada desdenhosa olhando Kabuto que era um gay encubado e Shino que não admitia a homossexualidade nem sobre um alto grau de tortura. Virou-se e foi embora.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Sai and Sakura´s POV

Sakura sai da festa ascendendo mais um cigarro. Olhou para o lado e viu o ex-namorado sentado sozinho em uma cadeira.

- Como vai senhorita Haruno? – Sai pergunta irônico e levanta-se aproximando de Sakura.

- Tudo ok. – Sakura responde lhe estendendo um cigarro que é aceito de bom grado. – e como vai senhor Sai?

- Tudo ok.. – Sai responde ascendendo o cigarro.

Juntos andando lado a lado, os dois descem a soleira da irmandade sem dar importância a barulheira lá de dentro. Ainda nevava muito e isso fazia seus corpos ficarem cobertos com a neve muito rápido.

- Ele realmente te ama. – Sai comenta.

- Que ótimo- Sakura é irônica, ela sabia de quem ele falava.

- Escuta..você deixava cartas na caixa de correio dele? – Sai pergunta curioso.

- Não... eu não, mas Hinata sim...creio que ele te contou sobre ela. – Sakura responde.

- Na verdade não..ele disse apenas que alguém deixava cartas e sabia quem era pois afirmou e ia encontrá-la um dia desses. Imaginei que fosse você pois vi como ele te olhava enquanto subia a escada. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia de que era Hinata.

- É..é assim..as pessoas não se importam...ele não se importa.

- Ele não se importa com ninguém.

- Se bem que pessoas como nós...sentimentos nunca foram a base principal.

Os dois davam tragadas em sues cigarros enquanto conversavam. Eles levantam o olhar e vêem um motoqueiro parado.

- É ele... – Sai fala.

- Ele foge...como uma raposa no inverso...vai se esconder do frio.

Naruto na moto encara a garota que ama e o caro que o ama. Duas pessoas que ele jamais terá na vida. Seu tio havia aparecido e saldado sua divida com Orochimaru. Agora estava em sua moto a caminho de casa. Desistira da faculdade, depois pensaria no futuro. Acelerou a moto e partiu deixando Sakura e Sai para trás.

~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~

Naruto´s POV. Narrado por ele mesmo.

Comecei a ir mais depressa à medida que me afastava da universidade. Não iria para casa agora, procuraria um ligar deserto.

No inicio pensei que havia coisas nela que eu jamais esqueceria, mas no fim a única coisa que eu pensava era que ela não era a minha Dama Roxa...onde ela estaria? Bem, eu iria procurá-la.

FIM.

pois então..final legal??

eu mudei do filme, no filme termina SUPER CONFUSO.

pior do que essa fic ..hauhauhauhuahuahauhuahuahuaa

então o final ficou diferente do final do prologo por que aquilo lá foi a pura imaginação deles.

e sim..Hinata morreu sem o Naruto se quer saber da existencia dela.. maldade ne?

é a vida.

as pessoas são pessimistas..mas existe uma vantagem nisso..

o que vier é lucro.

Reviews? =**


End file.
